


Сломанные игрушки

by Dru_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actors, Drama & Romance, Filming, Hollywood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: А ты все разрушил. Если бы я не знал о той жизни, которую ты мне обещал, я бы так не убивался, потеряв ее.





	1. Chapter 1

Разница между взрослыми и детьми заключается в стоимости их игрушек. (с)

  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Паршивый бульварный романчик.  
  
Вот что Келли Принс читает, сидя на пассажирском сиденье моей тачки. Слюнявит пальцы, перелистывает желтую спрессованную труху страниц. Свободную от книжки руку она держит под юбкой, между худых ног, медленно водя ею вверх-вниз.  
  
— Нашла место, — роняю сухо, садясь на водительское, и бросаю на заднее сидение пакет из химчистки.  
  
Завожу машину, заставляя двигатель утробно заурчать, хлопаю себя по карманам в поисках пачки. Нахожу последнюю мятую сигарету и закуриваю, пока Келли заканчивает дело. Жадно читает и так же жадно мастурбирует, тихо посмеиваясь — видимо, над пассажами романчика. Келли Принс выпорхнула из Йельского университета с отличием: не уверен, что осталось хоть что-то из классики, что она бы не могла, сосредоточившись немного, процитировать наизусть.  
  
— Интересно? — губы у меня сами собой складываются в ухмылку. — Оу, я тебе помешал?  
  
Келли раздраженно кривится, так и не кончив, и швыряет книжку за сидение. Поправляет юбку и меховое манто, достает из клатча тонкие сигареты и тоже прикуривает.  
  
— Сломалась на третьем упоминании фиалковых вожделеющих глаз, — Келли рассеянно глядит на фильтр, на котором остается помадный след. Сдвигает костлявый зад ближе к краю, сползает спиной по сидению, обиженно надувшись.  
  
Она выкидывает сигарету, а я закрываю окна и врубаю кондиционер на полную мощность.  
  
— Не грусти, малышка, — барабаню ладонями по рулю, дожидаясь, когда салон охладится до комфортной температуры. Ненавижу катать в парнике. Ненавижу это мерзкое ощущение липнущего к шее воротника рубашки. Кошусь на Келли и напеваю: — «Улыбнись-улыбнись, засияй-засияй… и не бойся, ведь твоя судьба… направит тебя».  
  
— Только не это, — бормочет Келли, — пожалуйста.  
  
— Мы не любим песни «Оазис»? — уточняю с вежливым любопытством.  
  
— Мы ненавидим песни «Оазис», Эш.  
  
— Жаль, — вывожу машину, петляю по подземной парковке, пробираясь к выходу. Жиденький электрический свет ламп мажет сквозь лобовое стекло по бледному холеному лицу Келли, — с удовольствием поболтал бы с «Сони Энтертейнмент» о саундтреке к новому фильму.  
  
Келли смеется, заметно веселея.  
  
— Ух ты, птица высокого полета, — дразнится она, наклоняясь ближе ко мне, чтобы погладить костяшками тонких пальцев по щеке. К счастью, не той руки, которая недавно была под юбкой. — Габриэль убил бы тебя.  
  
— Думаешь? — усмехаюсь криво, когда Келли убирает руку и возвращается на сидение.  
  
— Да. Весь бюджет бы спустил на один саунд.  
  
— Зато музыка классная. Люди запоминают классную музыку на титрах.  
  
— Конечно, — закатывает глаза Келли, — когда запоминать больше нечего.  
  
Мы выезжаем из-под торгового центра прямиком в насыщенный карамельный закат, разлившийся вдоль дорог. В Санта-Монике самые красивые вечера. Долгие, тягучие и праздные. Когда воздух в прибрежных районах прогорклый и соленый от сопровождающего прибоя ветра, а во рту мерещится привкус холодного лагера.  
  
— А если серьезно, мы давно не играли по-крупному, — замечаю, останавливаясь на светофоре. На дороге кроме нас только пара машин, и те с номерными знаками Мэриленда. Оборачиваюсь на сосредоточенно уткнувшуюся в телефон Келли: — Я скучаю по временам «Роджер решает жить».  
  
Принс поднимает голову. В ее светлых глазах одна лишь насмешка, стравленная скепсисом.  
  
Когда-то мы легче шли ва-банк. Подписывали контракты, вкладывались, прогорали с энтузиазмом и смутной надеждой, что не просто окупимся — получим выхлоп.  
  
Дохлый номер.  
  
Но сорвав однажды большой куш, так сложно остановиться. Чтобы понимать масштаб, нужно знать, что мы с Келли кормимся на деньги с фильма о Роджере уже третий год. В гребаной Калифорнии, где нужно еще исхитриться, чтобы бесплатно зевнуть или отлить.  
  
Как еще нам хватило ума вложиться в недвижимость и не спустить весь гонорар в первые же месяцы.  
  
— После «Роджера» было два провальных фильма. Не думаю, что Габриэль рискнет… — качает головой Келли.  
  
— Габриэль всю жизнь только и делает, что рискует.  
  
— Не вижу ничего рискового в его последней крохотной драмке, — хмыкает Келли. — Ты хотел серьезности, Эш? Так вот: мы делаем дерьмо. Малобюджетное дерьмо. И молимся всем богам, чтобы его кто-нибудь сожрал. Повел подружку на ночной сеанс, чтобы потрахаться на последнем ряду. Все. «Роджер» был нашим потолком.  
  
Загорается зеленый свет, и я сворачиваю на Венис, набирая скорость на пустой авеню. Мимо проскальзывают вывески лавчонок и забегаловок, длинноногие пальмы и редкие авто.  
  
Слова Келли Принс бьют по моему самолюбию куда больнее, чем я ожидал. Вдавливаю педаль в пол и пролетаю очередной светофор на раздраженной ноте.  
  
Нет.  
  
Я так просто не сдамся.  
  
— Успокоился? — ровно спрашивает Келли, когда я сбавляю скорость. Стрелка спидометра облегченно кренится обратно к малым десяткам. — Черт тебя подери, Эш, просто скажи, что тебе, нахер, не так? Скажи, чего тебе хочется.  
  
Останавливаюсь у потрепанной вывески закусочной и притираюсь к бордюру. Стоять мы будем долго.  
  
Облизываю губы.  
  
— Стартовый бюджет минимум в пятьдесят лямов. Адаптированный сценарий книжки, на сюжет и персонажей которой все дрочат, — перечисляю, глядя с прищуром на позолоченную закатным солнцем береговую линию. На какие интересные мысли может натолкнуть посещение химчистки. — Набирающую популярность мордашку на роль первого плана. Добротные саунды, а не грошовое гаражное бренчание. Массивную рекламную кампанию… Габриэля Мура во всеоружии и на коне. Ты же знаешь, стоит хорошенько хлестнуть этого коня по заду, и…  
  
Келли смотрит на меня во все глаза.  
  
Молчит пару секунд, а потом со вздохом утыкается обратно в телефон.  
  
— Ты больной, Франклин.  
  
— Скажешь, это все бред?  
  
— Не знаю. Я перестала слушать после пятидесяти лямов.  
  
— Мы окупимся.  
  
Говорю твердо, потому что устал не делать ничего стоящего. Устал, улыбаясь сквозь зубы Габриэлю, сосать направо и налево, чтобы финансировать его очередной унылый проходняк. В Южно-Калифорнийском меня учили драть киноиндустрию с размахом. В самом деле, лучше бы учили забивать гвозди в гробовые крышки.  
  
— Нет. Не окупимся, — Келли хмурится. — Ты нас всех похоронишь.  
  
Точно, гробы. Надо подумать об этом на досуге.  
  
— Я выставлю на продажу виллу в Беверли. Это уже половина.  
  
— А то никто не поймет, что ты собрался вложиться во что-то крупное, — фыркает Келли и опускает окно, чтобы закурить. — Повышенное внимание прессы… спонсоры в этом твоем запасном аэродроме с баблом от виллы увидят ненадежность. И вишенка на торте — ты дожмешь грузом ответственности Габриэля, и он снова поедет головой. Закроется в скорлупе.  
  
Последний аргумент несколько пережимает приток дури к моей голове.  
  
Такое уже однажды случилось. На втором же после «Роджера» фильме, когда мы с Габи, захмелев от запаха огромных бабок, попытались оседлать волну успеха еще раз. Подписали спонсорские контракты, ужали все сроки, наняли аж четырех актеров крупной величины. За процессом производства следил весь мир. Пошла пора бесконечных интервью, вездесущих папарацци, лезших изо всех щелей промо-постеров нашего грандиозного высера. Габриэль работал по восемнадцать часов в сутки, мы с Келли практически не вылезали с площадки, не давая продыху ни себе, ни съемочной команде.  
  
Все уже тогда летело к чертям. Сроки поджимали, Габи не нравилась треть наспех отснятых сцен, не нравился монтаж, но время на пересъемку убрали из календарно-постановочного плана — на носу была премьера. И вот тогда что-то в голове Мура дало сбой. Давление, которое он пережил, заставило его резко уйти внутрь себя. Закрыться, вяло помахать нам всем ручкой и съебаться в страну розовых пони и безответственности.  
  
От провала фильм не спасло даже то, что он уже продвинулся к пост-продакшену, и вместо Габриэля на подхвате оказались его ассистент и второй режиссер.  
  
Деньги, вложенные в картину, отбили лишь спустя три месяца. Весь этот период мы с Келли держали Габриэля в клинике, где он лечил нервы и знать не знал про ушат помоев, вылившийся на наши головы вместе с тремя десятками разгромных статей, скандалами спонсоров и жалобами актеров в своих интервью.  
  
Вернулся Мур отдохнувшим, полным рвения, новых надежд и сил.  
  
Но дальше мы действовали опасливо, с оглядкой на горький опыт.  
  
— В этот раз все будет иначе, — говорю виновато. Потому что да, это я довел Габриэля до ручки, вовремя не заметив, как успех застлал нам обоим глаза. — Мы не будем никуда спешить. Максимально дистанцируемся от прессы и СМИ до самого пост-продакшена, дадим проекту рабочее название. И снимки со съемок, и интервью… Все будет после того, как Габриэль сделает нам фильм.  
  
Келли зябко поправляет манто.  
  
— И из чего он, по-твоему, сделает конфетку, которую слопают… за пятьдесят миллионов минимум? Со сборами кинотеатров, так за все сто.  
  
Я перегибаюсь назад и вынимаю из-за сидения Келли книгу.  
  
— Из этого.  
  
Принс с ужасом смотрит на недавно опробованный романчик, который я торжественно пихаю ей под нос. Разворачиваю обложкой на себя — под интригующим заголовком «Запретная сладость» криво отфотошопленные мужчина и женщина сливаются в объятиях.  
  
— Не из этого, конечно, — морщусь. — Я имею в виду, из книги. Мы будем искать вариант для адаптации в сценарий.  
  
— Хорошо, что не из этого, — Келли отнимает у меня романчик, забирается с ногами на сиденье и высовывается в открытое окно, чтобы выкинуть его в урну. Садится обратно и шумно выдыхает. — Не то следующей лечить нервы отправили бы меня.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Охранник на студии встречает меня настороженным взглядом поверх очков. Показываю ему пропуск и терпеливо жду, пока он наглядится на фотографию. Судя по тому, что я не помню, когда снимался для документов, это случилось утром после очередной попойки. Судя по моему лицу на снимке — да, да и еще раз да.  
  
— Мистер Франклин, — тянет охранник, нажимая на кнопку и открывая ворота, — возвращаетесь в дело, а?  
  
Твиттер — убойная сила.  
  
Ссылка на страницу продажи моей виллы разлетелась по сети в мгновение ока. Ей поделились все кому не лень, и первые желтые газетенки за отсутствием официальных заявлений с моей стороны уже стали судачить о новом крупном проекте, требующем вложений. Одно счастье — при такой огласке и покупатель нашелся быстро, всего за месяц.  
  
Наверное, у меня и на лице написано: «ищу бабки». Потому что наш бюджет с намеченных пятидесяти лямов незаметно вырос втрое.  
  
Я проезжаю мимо уличных декораций к нужному павильону, где меня уже дожидается Келли Принс. Выхожу из тачки, ощущая давно не подкрадывавшееся будоражащее возбуждение. У нас есть материал. Мы собираемся снимать фильм.  
  
— Где тебя носит? — спрашивает Принс раздраженно, кутаясь в очередное меховое пальто. Кто-то должен сказать Келли, что в Лос-Анджелесе сегодня перевалило за двадцать. — Все уже на месте. Ждем только тебя.  
  
Смотрю на часы. До заявленного времени встречи еще десять минут. Но раз Принс настаивает, можно и побесить ее.  
  
— Вчера подцепил парнишку с отменной задницей, — вручаю Келли стаканчик с остывшим латте. — Проснулся утром, а он все еще у меня в постели. Как было не…  
  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, — Келли морщится. Отхлебывает из стаканчика и морщится еще сильнее.  
  
Мы заходим в павильон.  
  
Пустой, только к стенам придвинуты разобранные металлические конструкции будущих декораций. Штабелями сложены операторские рельсы, свалены поверх брезента остатки инвентаря предыдущей съемочной группы.  
  
В один из углов стащили складные стулья и столы, организовали освещение из малых прожекторов.  
  
Встреча только для своих. Никакой работы со сценарием, никакого пошагового описания эпизодов и разговоров, даже отдаленно касающихся смет.  
  
Здесь, на этой кустарно состряпанной кинокухне, мы собрались лишь затем, чтобы оценить масштаб предстоящего действа. Прикинуть в уме, во что ввязываемся.  
  
— Он дочитал? — спрашиваю тихо у Келли, замечая Габриэля. Тот сидит на раскладном стуле, поставив ботинки на стол, лениво водит изгрызенным ластиком карандаша по губам.  
  
Встрепанный и помятый, будто за десять минут до выхода вспомнил, что ему куда-то надо. Клетчатая флисовая рубашка, объемные джинсы. Криво сидящие на носу очки.  
  
Сколько я его знаю, а это уже без малого десять лет, Габриэль всегда такой. Не от мира сего.  
  
— От корки до корки, — отвечает Келли так гордо, будто это ее заслуга. — Без конца звонил Фрэнку. Как девочка-фанатка.  
  
Фрэнк О`Донелл — наш чертов спаситель.  
  
Автор подросткового бестселлера «Подъем», который клюнул на предложение лишь потому, что не хотел связываться с телевидением и стряпать из своей книжки сериал среднего пошиба. Фрэнка прельстила возможность отдать свое детище в мир большого кино.  
  
Но от лизания жоп и пускания пыли в глаза нас с Келли это не спасло. Литературный агент у Фрэнка оказался той еще сукой — мы сторговывались до приемлемых цен на продажу авторских прав четыре недели.  
  
А Габи — Габи все это время читал, проникаясь эстетикой «Подъема».  
  
Как и всегда, на долю творцов остается процесс творчества, а на доле торгашей вроде нас с Келли Принс — вся грязная работенка, стоящая за красивым фасадом с надписью «кинопроизводство».  
  
— О, Эш! — Габриэль оживляется, заметив меня, подскакивает со стула и с энтузиазмом жмет руку. Его карие глаза за стеклами очков блестят как прежде, когда мы оба были полны надежд и бешеных амбиций. — Спасибо, старина. Я так скучал по этому.  
  
Он обводит рукой пространство павильона.  
  
Да, давненько мы не перебирались из малых частных амбаров в нормальные студийные условия.  
  
— Без проблем, — улыбаюсь, жму руку подоспевшему Басу, бессменному ассистенту Габриэля, хлопаю по плечам ребят из костяка съемочной команды, целую Люси, дизайнера по костюмам, в пухлую румяную щеку.  
  
Волнение щекочется внутри, когда я задумываюсь над тем, что работа всех этих людей напрямую зависит от успеха проекта. Проекта, старт которому дал я.  
  
Нет права на осечку. На этот раз нельзя облажаться.  
  
— Присаживайся, — приглашает Келли сухо, кидая на меня странный, будто боязливый взгляд. — Мы как раз обсуждали кастинг.  
  
— Не рановато? — усмехаюсь, подвигая к столу один из стульев и садясь между Габриэлем и Басом.  
  
Оба что-то чертят на листах, прикрепленных к планшетам. Заглянув в каракули Адамса, я замечаю наспех составленную раскадровку.  
  
— В самый раз, — Келли садится напротив, подпирает подбородок кулаком и смотрит на меня в упор, — для открытых прослушиваний.  
  
Хмурюсь, оглядывая лица съемочной команды. Никто не выглядит удивленным.  
  
— Я один не в курсе? — цежу холодно.  
  
— Мы только начали это обсуждать, — оправдывается Келли. Стягивает с плеч пальто и рассеянно роется в его складках в поисках кармана с сигаретной пачкой. — Габриэль… — она смотрит на Мура, будто ища поддержки своим словам, — согласился, что нам стоит придать проекту больше огласки.  
  
Тонкий, очень тонкий лед.  
  
Келли, однако, куда быстрее смирилась с тем, что мы не сможем одновременно придерживаться двух курсов. Уберегать Габриэля от давления и снимать фильм по подростковому бестселлеру.  
  
— Как тебе такое предложение, — включается Бас, откладывая планшет, — взять на главную мужскую роль уже зарекомендовавшего себя актера, а на главную женскую устроить прослушивания?  
  
— Аудитория в основном женская, — осторожно кошусь на Габриэля. Тот в обсуждении никак не участвует, целиком поглощенный черновыми раскадровками, — прослушивания на главную роль хорошо подогреют интерес. Равные шансы, возможность поучаствовать в фильме на основе любимой книги…  
  
— Девочки любят такое, — улыбается Келли. Она наконец находит пачку и прикуривает, с наслаждением затягиваясь. Откидывается на спинку стула. — Нам сейчас очень важна поддержка фан-базы.  
  
— Отлично, — ослепительно улыбаюсь ей в ответ. Раздери меня черт, если я вижу что-то отличное в конвейере из десятка тысяч девиц, мнящих себя актрисами. — А что с мужской ролью? Есть варианты? — оглядываюсь на Анни Моран, руководителя кастинга, и вздыхаю: — Если наш бюджет все-таки вырастет до двухсот, я вскрою себе вены на твоей кровати, Анни.  
  
Моран вымученно улыбается. Листает свой засаленный блокнот, скрюченным указательным пальцем поправляет очки на носу и гнусаво бормочет:  
  
— Я подыскала несколько подходящих вариантов. Но в бюджет вписывались только двое… Кристиан Лерой отказался сразу — он занят в двух проектах в этом году. А вот агент Тейса Эванса сказал, что перезвонит сегодня-завтра.  
  
— Да! — вдруг включается в разговор Габриэль, поднимая курчавую голову, и растроганно улыбается. — Тейс просто вылитый Рой из «Подъема».  
  
Келли смотрит на меня с беспокойством. У меня скулы сводит от той гримасы, которая исказила лицо. Я сижу, не в силах и слова выдавить.  
  
— …он же был в рехабе?  
  
— Говорят, его выписывают на следующей неделе. Он как раз ищет новые проекты.  
  
— Смазливая мордашка и подмоченную репутацию перекроет.  
  
— Очереди на кастинг будут огромные.  
  
— Какая девчонка не захочет сниматься с Тейсом?  
  
— …а если он сорвется прямо на съемках?  
  
— Риск риском, но у нас нет денег на кого-то чистенького, да, Эш?  
  
Пауза затягивается, все смотрят мне в рот, как детишки на мешок Санта Клауса. Келли пинает меня под столом, и я нехотя отзываюсь:  
  
— Ага. Эванс впишется в бюджет. Если Габриэлю нравится этот вариант… мы его рассмотрим.  
  
Когда мы с Келли выходим из павильона во время перерыва, она сходу принимается тараторить:  
  
— Прости, я пыталась поговорить с Анни. Но ты же сам видишь, Тейс будто для этого фильма родился. А отговаривать съемочную группу от шикарной кандидатуры, не имея возможности объяснить причину…  
  
— Ты им сказала? — перебиваю Келли резко.  
  
Только этого, блядь, не хватало.  
  
Келли медленно качает головой:  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорю серьезно. — Это фильм Габриэля. Я его продюсер. Тейс — актер. Ничего личного, всего лишь…  
  
— Бизнес? — подсказывает Келли, щелкая зажигалкой у моей сигареты. И когда я успел ее достать? — Какое клише, Франклин.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Цифры, бабки.  
  
Вот что должно меня волновать.  
  
А не мальчишка, которому я когда-то разбил сердце.


	2. Chapter 2

— Тейс, ты скоро?  
  
— Десять минут, — слабый стон на выдохе.  
  
Перед толпой обезумевших от давки, жары и запаха голливудской славы девиц хорошо бы сбросить напряжение. Еще полгода назад у меня вставал через раз, а врачи говорили, что такие дозы алкоголя и травы и здорового жеребца положат, не то что член. Рехаб, может, и внес свою лепту. Но куда резче меня отрезвило соображение, что выпивка по отношению к сексу всегда вторична.  
  
— О, ты себе льстишь, — улыбается Майк, выпустив изо рта мой член. Смотрит снизу вверх, провокационно ведет языком между припухших губ: — Две, не больше.  
  
Вот мудила.  
  
— Я вам не мешаю? — покашляв в кулак, спрашивает Келли Принс.  
  
Тощая рыжуха, будто прямиком с бала вампиров — в тридцатиградусную жару в мехах и широкополой шляпке, а кожа бледная, почти мертвенно-землистая.  
  
Келли поднимается еще на одну ступеньку и прикрывает дверь. Мало ли, какая любопытная овечка перепрыгнет через ограждение и увидит, что тот-самый-Тейс-Эванс обжимается в личном трейлере с парнем.  
  
— Пара слов о сцене для прослушивания…  
  
— Говори, — позволяю по доброте душевной и кладу руку Майку на голову. — А ты продолжай.  
  
— Нет, — резко отзывается Келли, морщась.  
  
— Ты же его слышала, — усмехаюсь, — две минуты, не больше.  
  
— Не хочу говорить о рабочих вопросах, пока ты кончаешь.  
  
Нудный голосок в голове шепчет, что мне не стоит лезть на рожон в первый же рабочий день. Все-таки после скандала с пьяной аварией телефон моего агента не надрывается от звонков с предложениями.  
  
— Ладно, — рассеянно глажу Майка по волосам. Натягиваю трусы и джинсы, застегиваю молнию. Взгляд Майка от моей ширинки так и не отлипает. — Что там?  
  
— Там, — Келли указывает пальцем на дверь, — пять сотен девушек собралось за час. Ты выучил свои реплики?  
  
— Мне говорили, я могу пока читать с листа, — дергаю дверцу холодильника, достаю две банки холодной газировки. Одну отдаю Майку, перебравшемуся на разворошенный диван, другую с приятным слуху щелчком открываю, чтобы поймать губами хлынувшую из-под крышки пену. — Брось, Принс, мне только сегодня выдали сценарий.  
  
— И ты не мог осилить крохотный эпизод знакомства главных героев? — вздергивает рыжие брови Келли.  
  
— Справедливое замечание, — нахально вворачивает Майк, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Раздраженно оглядываюсь — а не слишком ли болтлив стал этот сученыш, почуяв, что моя карьера проседает?  
  
— Дай мне десять минут, я все выучу.  
  
— У нас нет десяти минут, — всплескивает руками Келли. Кажется, от злости у нее прорезается родной ирландский акцент. — Черт с тобой, Эванс. Читай с листа. Главное, не забывай — ты Рой, повстанец из предгорной долины, для которого восхождение и победа означают шанс на спасение своего народа. И ты неохотно идешь на контакт с девчонкой из элитного поселения. Она твой враг, и шаг на сближение от нее ты воспринимаешь как хитрую вражескую тактику.  
  
— Спасибо, мамочка, — закатываю глаза, — но я читал книгу.  
  
— Не дерзи, — предупреждает Келли, вновь открывая дверь трейлера. С улицы доносится далекий шум автострады и гул сотен голосов. — На выход, Эванс. Пора работать.  
  
Я оставляю Майка резвиться в трейлере в компании порнухи и набитого до отказа холодильника и иду вслед за Келли. Как только мы огибаем павильон, на нас обрушивается душная волна рева и криков.  
  
— Тейс!  
  
— О боже мой, это Тейс!  
  
Ограждения жалобно стонут, когда девушки кидаются к ним в попытке выпятить себя вперед, улыбнуться, пересечься со мной взглядом. Беглый осмотр по головам заставляет усмехнуться — подавляющее большинство блондинки, как каноничная Сильвия из «Подъема», но есть и рыжие, брюнетки, шатенки. Эти наверняка делают ставку на свое обаяние и актерскую игру.  
  
— Сюда.  
  
Мы минуем длинный коридор павильона, постепенно отдаляясь от уличного гула, и Келли открывает передо мной последнюю дверь. Минута, предваряющая несколько часов прогона одной и той же сцены с разной степенью унылости. И несколько секунд, отделяющих меня от встречи лицом к лицу с Эшем Франклином.  
  
— Успели заскучать без меня? — улыбаюсь, проходя мимо четырех выстроенных в ряд стульев.  
  
— О, наконец-то!  
  
— Здорово, Тейс.  
  
Жму руки Баса Адамса и Габриэля Мура, а Эша одариваю сухим приветственным кивком.  
  
Собирался поздороваться со всеми на равных, но в последний момент что-то в голове дало сбой, и я не нашел в себе сил потянуться к Франклину. Просто не смог.  
  
Сколько раз я представлял себе, как этот мудила заплывает жиром, отращивает себе пивное брюхо и тонет в лоснящихся от пота дряблых щеках? Лысеет раньше срока в свои двадцать семь, скрючивается, сажает на нос очки в старческой оправе.  
  
Становится омерзительным на вид.  
  
Но Эш все такой же.  
  
Привлекательный, сука.  
  
Твердые, как сталью налитые широкие плечи, никакой тебе лишней жировой прослойки на теле. Идеальная осанка. Нога на ногу, брюки выглажены так, что складками можно шинковать овощи. Рубашка свежая, свежий загар, свежая прическа не самого дешевого ценника. Даже щетина, мать ее, свежая. Цепкие серые глаза, лицо без единого следа усталости.  
  
Эш одергивает рукав пиджака, кидает взгляд на запястье — на запястье «Ролекс». Приподнимает темные брови.  
  
Ух ты, мистер важная шишка делает мне замечание.  
  
Не проронив при этом ни слова.  
  
— Начнем? — предлагает Келли, садясь на свободный стул. Нетерпеливым жестом подгоняет ассистентку, и та семенит на высоченных каблуках к выходу, чтобы позвать первую претендентку на роль.  
  
Бас вручает мне лист из сценария.  
  
Не так уж и много. От меня требуется лишь играть лицом и проронить несколько сухих фраз. Говорит в эпизоде в основном Сильвия — оно и понятно, учитывая, кто пробуется в фильм.  
  
Через пару-тройку девиц вызубрю сцену до полного автоматизма.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — на пороге показывается первая Сильвия. Краснеет лицом и шеей, неловко мнет в руке лист со сценарием. Потом вдруг решительно расправляет плечи, как вспомнив, что первое впечатление превыше всего, и уверенно проходит, становясь рядом со мной. — Я Саманта Миглин.  
  
Мы начинаем прогонять сцену.  
  
Саманта запинается, пугливо оборачивается на Габриэля, начинает сначала и снова запинается от волнения. Бас кивками поощряет ее продолжать, Келли понимающе улыбается.  
  
На первые десять претендентов всегда отводится больше времени. Пока все еще добрые после ланча и лениво раскуренной сигареты, достаточно терпеливые для запинок актеров и вторых шансов.  
  
Потом уже, оттянув плашку жалюзи, чтобы посмотреть в окно на длинную вереницу девиц, они станут жестче. Будут выгонять, если запнется, забудет текст или встанет не так. Выгонять сразу же с порога, если Габриэль наклонится к Эшу и шепнет: «Это не моя Сильвия».  
  
Саманта уходит, за ней приходит другая, третья.  
  
На одиннадцатой я уже не задумываюсь ни о словах, ни о мимике и жестах. Хмурюсь, смотрю настороженно и сердито, отвечаю с опаской, отстраняю одну руку за другой, кидаю одно и то же: «Увидимся на старте, Сильвия».  
  
Играть негативно окрашенные эмоции легко, когда рядом сидит Эш и сосредоточенно наблюдает за процессом, усмехается чему-то своему, то и дело наклоняется к Габриэлю, чтобы отпустить едкий комментарий ему на ухо. Мне кажется, будто вся та ненависть к врагу, которая бурлит в моем герое, направлена сейчас на Франклина.  
  
Два года прошло.  
  
Я думал, что переступил через обиду. Но въехать Эшу в морду по-прежнему хочется так, будто это случилось вчера.  
  
— Все. Все, не зови никого пока, Мэри, — вздыхает Келли спустя несколько часов, обмахиваясь своим вариантом сценария. — Сделаем перерыв.  
  
— Никого подходящего, даже близко, — резюмирует Бас, захлопывая папку. Трет переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, осторожными движениями разминает шею. — Сколько их было?  
  
— Около семидесяти.  
  
— Если не уложимся до восьми, а мы не уложимся — их там дохрена набралось, перенесем на среду и пятницу.  
  
— Я скажу координатору, — Келли поднимается со стула. — Полчаса, и чтобы все снова были на месте.  
  
Первым делом иду в туалет.  
  
Справить нужду, сполоснуть руки и лицо, смыть с себя ощущение духоты и липкости пота. Еще месяц-другой назад я бы бросился в трейлер искать припрятанную бутылку спиртного.  
  
И, черт подери, как же сложно без этого.  
  
Без прежней наивной мысли: «Давай, Тейс, всем похер, обдолбанный или пьяный. Ты на работе — пусть уже за это скажут спасибо».  
  
И всем действительно похер. Но мне не должно.  
  
Когда вынимаю голову из-под струи холодной воды, замечаю в зеркале Эша. Даже отливая, тот не изменяет гордой выправке. Оборачивается через плечо, мажет по мне печальным взглядом.  
  
Хорошо же он держал марку в зале для прослушиваний.  
  
— Понимаю, — говорит Эш ровно, прерывая неприятную скользкую тишину, — нам обоим нелегко находиться в одной комнате…  
  
— Черт, только не начинай.  
  
— И у тебя есть право меня ненавидеть. Я сам себя виню за то, что случилось.  
  
— Франклин, — обрываю его резко. Выдыхаю, силясь унять дрожь раздражения во всем теле. — Тебе нужна бесплатная жилетка, чтобы порыдаться? Может, тебе еще член подержать?  
  
Эш напрягается.  
  
Он застегивает ширинку, медленно подходит к раковине и включает воду.  
  
— Ты изменился, — замечает сухо, смывая мыло с рук.  
  
Становлюсь у него за спиной. Дергается. Едва уловимо, но дергается, когда я кладу подбородок на его плечо.  
  
— Стал выше? — спрашиваю, усмехаясь. Раздражение утихает, и остается только холодная, пропитанная ядом статика спокойствия. — Или испорченнее от славы и бухла? А может, я просто перестал быть тем мальчишкой, который смотрел тебе в рот и мечтал тебе отсосать?  
  
Моя ладонь скользит по его груди, собирая ткань рубашки складками, касается пряжки ремня, несильно сжимает ширинку.  
  
Наши взгляды пересекаются в отражении зеркала.  
  
Сейчас.  
  
Да, наверное, сейчас Эш Франклин, несмотря на идеальную осанку и привычку держаться, когда все катится по пизде, выглядит жалким и разбитым.  
  
— Прежнего меня больше нет, — выдыхаю ему на ухо и шлепаю ладонью по упругому заду. Эш не дергается, но желваки, заигравшие на скулах, выдают, как сложно ему сдерживаться. — Думаю, мы все прояснили.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Келли решает отвести на кастинг весь остаток недели.  
  
Мы приходим в павильон каждый день в восемь утра, чтобы до вечера крутить заезженной пластинкой одну и ту же сцену. Девушки сменяют одна другую. Кто-то играет убедительно, кто-то волнуется, кто-то вызывает стойкие ассоциации с бесчувственным бревном. Бас и Габриэль без конца шепчутся, и я вижу, когда отхожу поссать или выпить воды, что список подходящих вариантов растет.  
  
— Может, возьмем другую сцену? — предлагаю на третий день, испытывая стойкое желание вложиться эмоционально во что-то новое.  
  
Майка достало торчать в трейлере, и я скрепя сердце отдал ему ключи от одной из своих тачек. Надеюсь, он не убьет мою малышку, иначе я буду долго и упоенно убивать его.  
  
— На втором этапе кастинга, — качает головой Келли и машет рукой. — Мэри, зови следующую.  
  
В зал заходит смутно знакомая девица, решительно проходит мимо Эша и становится возле окна.  
  
— Сэм Миглин, — представляется она, откидывая светлые волосы за плечи, и я тут же ее вспоминаю.  
  
— Эй, ты же Саманта, да? — улыбаюсь и жму ее ладонь. — Ты была самой первой на кастинге.  
  
— Ты пришла пробоваться во второй раз? — уточняет Келли, хмурясь. Кидает краткий многозначительный взгляд на Эша, и тот мгновенно, как по указке, включает режим плохого копа:  
  
— Это запрещено правилами.  
  
— Да, — Бас подпирает щеку кулаком. — Прости, Сэм-Саманта, но у нас там несколько сотен девушек, которые так же, как и ты, хотят получить эту роль. У нас нет возможности слушать вас всех по несколько раз. У тебя либо получается с первого раза, либо нет.  
  
— Дайте мне шанс, — произносит Сэм ровно. Не умоляет, не просит, а на удивление спокойно требует, гордо вздернув подбородок. Разительный контраст с той заикавшейся и красневшей Самантой, которую мы видели три дня назад. — Я вас еще удивлю.  
  
— А давайте попробуем? — оборачиваюсь на Келли и встречаюсь с убийственным взглядом ее зеленых глаз. Оу, мамочка в бешенстве, что я пру против правил, подрывая ее авторитет. — Разве наша Сильвия из «Подъема» не такая? В один момент робкая, а в другой — решительная, отстаивающая свои идеалы? Что скажешь, Габриэль?  
  
Запрещенный прием.  
  
Келли и Эш неуловимо напрягаются. Сэм буквально столбенеет, удивленно переводя взгляд с меня на Габриэля — явно не надеялась на успех собственной наглой авантюры.  
  
Мур поднимает от планшета курчавую голову и несколько раз серьезно кивает:  
  
— Думаю, Тейс прав. Мы можем дать девочке шанс.  
  
Я отнимаю у Мэри сценарий и листаю, выискивая нужный момент. Знакомство, старт восхождения, первое испытание, второе, стычка Роя и Шона, путь через пещеры. Сюжет я помню примерно только по книге, но сценарий адаптирован так ладно, что не упущен ни один ключевой штрих. Я нахожу эпизод объяснения Роя и Сильвии перед горным водопадом.  
  
Кажется, это то, что нам нужно.  
  
— Смотри, — показываю Сэм страницу с репликами, — помнишь этот момент по книге?  
  
— Конечно, — она пробегается взглядом по строкам. — Кто же его не помнит?  
  
— Отлично. Тогда сыграем влюбленных голубков? — весело подмигиваю Сэм, и она улыбается в ответ, припрыгивая на мысках от нетерпения. Очаровательная девчушка.  
  
— Тейс… — предупреждающе начинает Келли, подаваясь всем корпусом вперед, но Габриэль прерывает ее нетерпеливым жестом и обращается к нам с Самантой:  
  
— Давайте. Покажите мне Роя и Сильвию.  
  
Сэм включается в игру живо и с чувством. Заламывает руки, меряя пространство между окном и стульями нервными широкими шагами, поглядывает на меня из-под густых темных ресниц. С выдержанным надрывом просит объяснить, что происходит, и почему я — то есть Рой — отношусь к ней так холодно.  
  
Сэм не показывает верха актерского мастерства, но я ей верю.  
  
Тому, как блестят ее глаза, как она подходит, будто переступая через страх быть отвергнутой, чтобы коснуться моей руки.  
  
— Наши народы враждуют, Сильвия, — говорю, сглатывая ком в горле. Опускаю голову, почти отстраняюсь от ее прикосновения, но передумываю в последний момент. — По-другому никогда не будет. Мы соперники.  
  
— То, что случилось там… — Сэм указывает в сторону. Если бы мы сейчас снимались на зеленом фоне, то на стадии монтажа на том месте нарисовали бы обрыв, утопающий в туманной пелене, — стерло разницу между нами. И ты… давно уже понял все сам, — ее голос звенит от обиды и слез, — только не решаешься сказать это вслух…  
  
Я импульсивно, на ноте переживаемых Роем эмоций двигаюсь навстречу, скольжу ладонью вверх по руке Сэм, бережно обнимаю ее за плечи и притягиваю к себе, чтобы прижаться к ее губам.  
  
— Стоп! Стоп, хватит, — Келли врывается в наш камерный обособленный мирок «Подъема». — Достаточно, мы все увидели.  
  
Мы с Сэм отстраняемся друг от друга, и я облизываю губы.  
  
— Клубничный бальзам? — спрашиваю, чтобы отвлечь ее от переживаемого волнения.  
  
— Ага, — Сэм краснеет, не переставая улыбаться. Надо сказать, что целуется она неплохо.  
  
Габриэль подзывает Сэм и начинает что-то ласково у нее спрашивать, а Келли резко поднимается и кивком велит мне следовать за ней.  
  
Мы выходим в коридор, и Принс выплевывает:  
  
— Ты не имеешь право так вертеть Габриэлем.  
  
— Вертеть? — приподнимаю брови. Наблюдаю за тем, как Келли вытаскивает тонкую сигарету из пачки и раздраженно прокручивает колесико зажигалки. — Я всего лишь предложил попробовать.  
  
— Не прикидывайся, — говорит Келли, поджигая сигарету и затягиваясь. — Ты знаешь, о чем я. Ты ведешь себя как ребенок. Ставишь свои «я хочу» выше правил, которые для всех должны быть одинаковы. На Габриэля легко надавить раз, другой. Сначала по мелочи, потом по-крупному, но последствия этого давления… будешь разгребать не ты.  
  
— О чем ты? — спрашиваю настороженно.  
  
Да, Габриэль всегда малость чудаковат и лоялен там, где следовало бы проявить больше жесткости, но о каких, черт подери, последствиях толкует Принс?  
  
— Провальный фильм, — Келли мнет фильтр пальцами, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол, — два года назад. Не только ты пострадал. Я понимаю, хуже того горя, что пережил бедный Тейс Эванс, быть не может…  
  
— Перестань.  
  
Морщусь.  
  
Противное давление в висках. Как заглушка от поганых воспоминаний, к которым я не решаюсь подобраться достаточно близко.  
  
С тех пор не решаюсь.  
  
— Когда ты покинул съемочную площадку, — чеканит Келли безжалостно, — все пошло по пизде. Мы провалились с треском. Габриэль остался один на один с испоганенным фильмом. Испоганенным вашими отношениями с Эшем в том числе. Габи чуть не свихнулся, понимаешь? Мы положили его в клинику. И я не позволю этому повториться.  
  
Как они умудрились?  
  
Как они спрятали Габриэля так, что об этом не прознала пресса?  
  
— Ты обвиняешь меня, Принс? — спрашиваю ровно вместо десятка других вопросов, что крутятся в голове.  
  
— Нет, не обвиняю. С Габриэлем произошел… несчастный случай, — Келли бросает окурок на пол и давит мыском туфли. — Но я предостерегаю тебя от необдуманных решений. Мы поставили все на «Подъем». Если провалимся и теперь…  
  
Она не заканчивает, потому что в коридор выбегает Сэм и прыгает от распирающих ее чувств.  
  
— Тейс, господи, ты не представляешь! Габриэль сказал, что меня берут сразу в финальный кастинг! — Сэм бросается мне на шею и крепко обнимает. — Спасибо тебе! Спасибо!  
  
— Это прекрасно, птичка.  
  
Дистанцироваться, Тейс. Забыть на время о чертовом клубке проблем. Посмотри, сколько радости, сколько незамутненного счастья. Когда-то это и тебя привело в мир кино, приятель.  
  
Я улыбаюсь, обнимаю Сэм в ответ, поднимаю над полом и кружу.  
  
Со мной случилось много дерьма в этой индустрии.  
  
Но я сделаю все, что от меня зависит, чтобы для Сэм и Габриэля название нашего фильма оказалось пророческим.


	3. Chapter 3

— А она ничего, да? Сэм-Саманта? — спрашиваю у его светлого затылка. Тейс дергается, оцарапавшись о молнию джинсов, резко застегивает ширинку и оборачивается. — Габриэль говорит, у вас отличная химия.  
  
Карие холодные глаза.  
  
Когда-то они смотрели совсем по-другому.  
  
— Франклин, — говорит Тейс со вздохом. — У тебя что, фетиш на туалетные разговоры?  
  
Он подходит к раковине, чтобы ополоснуть руки, лицо и шею. Так же, как и я, ненавидит липкое ощущение пота на коже. Ненавидит калифорнийскую жару.  
  
Интересно, помнит ли Тейс, как мы мечтали однажды перебраться в Чикаго? Поближе к прохладе и влажной свежести Мичигана, подальше от суеты и людской любопытности. На восточном побережье проще относятся к знаменитым мордашкам. Там никому нет до нас дела — живешь себе и живи.  
  
— Почему ты мне не сказал? — вдруг спрашивает Тейс, поднимая взгляд. — Почему не сказал, что Габриэль лежал в дурке?  
  
— Не в дурке, — поправляю механически. — Клиника…  
  
— Это все — дурка, — перебивает Тейс, вытирая руки бумажным полотенцем. — Мой рехаб — дурка. Клиника Габи — дурка. Разница лишь в том, кто на какой почве едет головой.  
  
— Ты так изменился, — эти слова вновь вырываются из меня вместе с саднящей горечью. Не знаю, почему так невыносимо смотреть, как людей пережевывает Голливуд, лепит из их остатков совершенно других людей.  
  
Почему так невыносимо смотреть, что стало с Тейсом.  
  
Рехаб пошел ему на пользу. Вернул ему притягательность и обаяние молодости.  
  
А вот звериное отчаяние никуда не делось.  
  
Там, глубоко в темных глазах все еще прячется мальчишка, которого обожгли прямо в доверчиво распахнутую душу. Там он такой же, как и два года назад. Ни черта не забывший.  
  
— Это я уже слышал, — усмехается Тейс. — Давай, Франклин, выдай что-нибудь новенькое. Мне вот интересно… — он оборачивается, прислоняется поясницей к раковине. Смотрит пристально, будто выискивая на моем лице нужные ответы. — Почему ты не дотянул эту песню до конца?  
  
Сердце сжимается.  
  
Противно, резко сжимается.  
  
— Какую еще…  
  
— Ну, почему ты не пудрил мне мозги до самой премьеры? — терпеливо поясняет Тейс. — Мы могли бы нормально завершить съемочный процесс. Почему не продолжал ссать мне в уши, как меня любишь, какой я замечательный, как мы заживем?  
  
— Я не хотел тебе врать.  
  
Как же глупо это звучит.  
  
Тейс вздергивает брови — похоже, и он не оценил ответ.  
  
— Ты ебанутый, Франклин? — спрашивает Эванс тихо. — Ты мне врал все время, что мы снимали это убогое дерьмо.  
  
— Не все время. Я…  
  
— Ага. Ты же так меня любил, — усмехается Тейс. — И поэтому совершенно случайно упал ртом на член какого-то хмыря из операторской группы.  
  
— Тейс…  
  
Любые оправдание неуместны. Есть ли вообще смысл в словах, если мы все уже давно решили? Каждый по отдельности, в своей голове.  
  
Но почему так пиздецки сложно? Терпеть его ненависть. Почему я могу не оглядываться на презрение любого, кому я поднасрал в жизни, но закрыть глаза на его презрение не могу?  
  
— Знаешь, вся ирония в том, — Тейс подходит и с картинным сочувствием похлопывает меня по плечу, — что мне не требовалось от тебя ничего, чтобы играть и из кожи вон лезть, чтобы вытянуть этот высер одной лишь игрой. Ни подарки, ни поцелуи, ни обещания сладко трахнуть, когда стану совершеннолетним мальчиком. Ни-че-го. Я играл, потому что нравилось. Мне было семнадцать, мне похуй было на бабки. Я ловил кайф.  
  
Он убирает руку с моего плеча, усмехается пусто и холодно, будто его попросили изобразить на лице хоть какое-то подобие веселости.  
  
— А ты все разрушил, — добавляет Тейс, задумчиво разглядывая кровоточащую ссадину на пальце. — Если бы я не знал о той жизни, которую ты мне обещал, я бы так не убивался, потеряв ее.  
  
Как больно это слышать.  
  
Как будто тротиловая шашка подрывается внутри черепа, выбивая барабанные перепонки.  
  
— Послушай…  
  
— Круто прозвучало, а? — Тейс вдруг улыбается, поднимая голову. Вполне искренне. Может, главное изменение в том, что он стал абсолютно для меня непредсказуем. — Прям чертов слоган фильма. Ну, что ты, Франклин? — он несильно пихает меня в плечо. — Забей. У детки отняли игрушку, детка расплакалась. Переживу. Детки быстро успокаиваются, когда им предлагают новую.  
  
Но ты же не успокоился, Тейс.  
  
Тебя выпотрошили дурь и бухло. Карьера настолько просела, что ты сунулся в мой фильм, лишь бы куда-то себя пристроить.  
  
Ты повзрослел слишком рано.  
  
А знаешь, что происходит с детьми, которые не успевают решить свои проблемы в детстве? Они вырастают и обзаводятся первоклассными демонами, которые стальными якорями тащат их ко дну.  
  
— Встретимся после перерыва.  
  
Тейс уходит, насвистывая что-то себе под нос.  
  
Я стискиваю зубы до ломоты в деснах и со всей дури обрушиваю кулак о край эмалированной раковины. Один раз, другой. Боль, физическая, острая, отрезвляет и отвлекает от гребаного потока мыслей в голове.  
  
Слабак, скотина без тормозов.  
  
Я отбиваю кулак до тех пор, пока кожа не слезает с костяшек пальцев. Кровь течет по ребру ладони, марает рукав рубашки. Только когда замок «Ролекса» расстегивается и часы с грохотом падают под раковину, я прекращаю бить.  
  
Просто стою с поднятым кулаком и смотрю на себя в зеркале, силясь отдышаться.  
  
Встрепанный, жалкий.  
  
Ни черта не забывший.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Кастинг заканчивается.  
  
Келли ничего не говорит, но я вижу, как она бесится, что мы оставили Сэм на роль Сильвии. Зато СМИ взрываются чередой хвалебных статей, репортажей и даже интервью — представители какой-то девчачьего молодежного журнала подловили Сэм после первого съемочного дня, и Келли со скрипом разрешила ей рассказать о впечатлениях.  
  
Ничто так не радует простых людей, как девушка, которая еще вчера подрабатывала официанткой, а уже сегодня снимается в одном из самых ожидаемых фильмов года. Успех девочки из низов — допинг для народа.  
  
Сэм выделили отдельный трейлер, разрешили притащить на съемочную площадку здоровенного черного кота, Феникса, и приставили к ней аж трех стилистов под бдительным руководством нашей Люси.  
  
Съемки переворачивают твою жизнь с ног на голову, если это происходит в первый раз. И не всегда так кружит голову внезапный успех, как страх стремительно грохнуться обратно на землю.  
  
Когда во время перерыва на ланч я прохожу к стоянке, срезая путь от павильона мимо актерских трейлеров, то замечаю неразлучную троицу — Сэм, Тейса и Майка, его бойфренда. Кусачая, но на удивление верная псинка.  
  
Мы разрешили Майку бывать на съемках, но велели не высовывать лишний раз нос и ни словом, ни взглядом не выдавать близких отношений с Эвансом.  
  
— Черт-черт-черт, они переврали мои слова, — бормочет Сэм, листая журнал со свежим интервью. На ее голове болтается сложная конструкция из намотанных на бигуди светлых волос. Сама Сэм сидит на ступеньках трейлера Тейса в просторном халате, накинутом поверх купальника — мы снимаем сцену у водопада. — Я говорила, что рада участвовать в таком масштабном проекте, а не «рада, что обошла конкуренток, рискнув пробоваться на роль второй раз»…  
  
Я стою в тени между трейлерами Макса Говарда и Кристиана Лероя, согласившегося взять на себя одну из второстепенных ролей, и никуда уже не спешу.  
  
Блядство.  
  
Чувствую себя паршивого пошиба сталкером, который не может пройти мимо Тейса и Майка, находящихся рядом. Мне банально не хватает сил отвернуться и не пялиться на то, как Майк, сидящий рядом с Самантой, трется башкой о ногу Эванса. Едва ли затылком ему в пах не тычется.  
  
Ну точно псина.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, птичка, — улыбается Тейс, отнимает у Сэм журнал и засовывает в ящик для корреспонденции на двери. — Журналюги всегда рвутся преподнести погорячее. А фанаты тебя полюбят, вот увидишь.  
  
— Блондины Рой и Сильвия в жаркой сцене у водопада… В купальниках… мокрые… сливаются в поцелуе, — тянет Майк томно, поигрывая бровями. — И гетеро-искры летят во все стороны. Птыщ! Пы-ды-дыщ!  
  
Тейс отвешивает ему шутливый подзатыльник.  
  
— Светлое со светлым — не слишком ли уёбищно? — задумчиво прикидывает Майк, ероша рукой тяжелые черные лохмы. — Нужен же какой-то контраст.  
  
Тейс закатывает глаза:  
  
— Так и знал… — он вздыхает, наигранно сокрушаясь. — Надо было тебя протолкнуть на роль Сильвии.  
  
Сэм смеется, запрокидывая голову, так что пара резвых бигуди соскакивает с ее волос. Майк строит из себя оскорбленную гордость. Позёр.  
  
Я вздрагиваю, когда в ногу упирается что-то мягкое и объемное. Опускаю взгляд и обнаруживаю сраного Феникса, трущегося мордой о мою брючину.  
  
— А ну брысь! — шиплю на кота тихо, пытаясь отпихнуть его, но Феникс это воспринимает как заигрывание и тянется ко мне с еще большим энтузиазмом.  
  
Излишне любвеобильный кот, от шерсти которого у меня разыгрывается жуткая аллергия.  
  
— Играешь с Фениксом? Очень мило.  
  
Вездесущая, будто из-под земли вылезшая, Келли Принс подходит ко мне со спины и осторожно выглядывает из-за трейлера на звонкий смех Сэм.  
  
— Оу, — ярко-алые губы Принс растягиваются в мерзкой ухмылке. — Да ты, никак, следишь за детишками?  
  
— Не твое собачье дело, — огрызаюсь, наконец отбиваясь от Феникса. Тот гордо вздергивает пушистый черный хвост и убирается восвояси.  
  
— Как грубо, — резюмирует Келли относительно не то кота, не то себя. А потом вдруг серьезнеет, поправляя воротник мехового манто. — Не дай Тейсу проделать огромную дырень в твоей черепной коробке и трахнуть тебя в мозг.  
  
— Да о чем ты? — отзываюсь раздраженно.  
  
Раздражение.  
  
Верный признак того, что меня задели за живое.  
  
«О, ты знаешь, о чем, Франклин» — именно такое выражение появляется на бледном лице Принс.  
  
— Мы должны быть осмотрительнее, — напоминает она. Будто я, черт подери, сам этого не знаю. — Если пресса вынюхает, что на актера главной роли дрочат два мужика, а его напарница-актриса хихикает в сторонке, ничему не удивляясь, рейтинги грохнутся прямиком в ад.  
  
— Это в прошлом, Келли, — отвечаю я честно.  
  
Почти.  
  
Потому что не могу спокойно смотреть на Тейса.  
  
Не могу перестать думать о том, как легко его отпустил, поддавшись сиюминутной похоти. Как не думать, если Эванс постоянно вертится у меня под носом? Улыбается, смеется, флиртует с девчонками-гримерами. Торчит на съемочной площадке с утра до ночи.  
  
— Такой большой мальчик, а врать так и не научился, — пеняет Келли с грустной улыбкой. — Я тебя пятнадцать с лишним лет знаю, Эш. И вижу, как тебе тяжело. Но нам здесь, блядь, всем тяжело. Так что подотри сопли и слюни и иди к Габриэлю. Он хочет отснять часть одиночных эпизодов Лероя до часа.  
  
Оглядываюсь с тоской на парковку.  
  
Где-то там, в бардачке моей тачки припрятана бутылка виски. Выпивать посреди рабочего дня не лучшая тенденция, но терпеть визг Лероя, его «свет слепит», «костюм жмет, Люси!» и «не суй микрофон мне в рот, долбоящер» — то еще удовольствие на трезвую голову.  
  
— Ладно. Увидимся на площадке.  
  
Под пристальным взглядом Келли я разворачиваюсь и иду обратно к павильону.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Ты долбаная истеричка, Кристиан Лерой.  
  
Долбаная. Истеричка. Которая. Все. Нам. Похерит.  
  
Мы подстроили под этого мудилу календарно-постановочный план, чтобы успеть отпустить его до начала съемок в другом проекте. Щедро отвесили ему по десяток дублей на каждую сцену, и он все равно запорол две трети из них.  
  
И свет его действительно слепил. И Люси у него оказалась рукожопой швеей из вонючего Кливленда, не умеющей подогнать костюм под его невъебенно широкие плечи. И микрофоны ребята из звуковиков опускали слишком низко, грозясь ткнуть в его капризно надутые губки.  
  
Я бы ткнул ему в рот здоровенным дилдаком, будь моя воля.  
  
Судя по тому, как кривится каждый раз веснушчатое лицо Баса, когда Лерой гордо выплывает на съемочную площадку, мы с ним мыслим в одинаковом направлении.  
  
— Есть некая ирония, — замечает Бас на второй день съемок Лероя, развалившись на соседнем стуле, — в том, что Крис играет сволочного Шона.  
  
— Какая ирония? — я тру лицо ладонями, силясь прогнать ощущение дикой усталости. Спится мне в последние дни отвратительно. Если бы я только мог контролировать то, что выдает моя больная фантазия во снах с участием Тейса Эванса. — По-моему, так ему просто охуенно свезло. Даже напрягаться не надо.  
  
Бас гогочет, а мне вовсе не смешно.  
  
Если мы продолжим такими темпами, то к стадии постпродакшена фильм будут доделывать немногочисленные выжившие.  
  
— Скоро площадка освободится?  
  
Я поднимаю голову слишком резко.  
  
Надо мной стоит Тейс в плавках и солнцезащитных очках.  
  
Взгляд сам собой проходится вверх-вниз по его телу, задерживаясь чуть дольше на груди, исполосованной белесыми тонкими шрамами.  
  
Я приезжал в больницу после аварии, когда Тейс валялся в отключке. Тогда все выглядело куда кошмарнее, а теперь это лишь несколько бугристых полос, оставшихся на месте врезавшихся в Эванса осколков лобового стекла.  
  
Тейс, кажется, так и не узнал, что я был у его койки. Да оно, наверное, и к лучшему.  
  
— Габриэль сказал, мы снимаем сцену тропического ливня в час, — Эванс смотрит на мое запястье, но тут же себя одергивает, отворачиваясь. Старая, слишком старая привычка из нашего общего прошлого. Никогда не носил часов, вечно смотрел на мои. — Уже три, а тут все еще Лерой. У вас все в порядке?  
  
— Очевидно, у нас не все в порядке, — бурчит Бас, поглядывая в сторону возящегося у экранов Габриэля. — Ты же знаешь Криса. Ему мало по семь дублей на сцену.  
  
Ага. Любая нормальная студия отсняла бы положенное количество и сказала: «Все, парень. Не хочешь появиться в кадре с перекошенной мордой лица, приходи на досъемки. У нас нет времени». Но Габи у нас любитель давать по несколько шансов, носиться со своими актерами и подтирать им сопли.  
  
— Сэм не выходила за рамки пяти, — замечает Тейс с толикой неприкрытой гордости. Может, он считает малышку Саманту своим личным проектом? Мы привязываемся к тем, кого берем под свою опеку.  
  
Как привязался однажды к Тейсу я, слишком поздно осознав, что ему не требовалась опека. Только не от меня.  
  
— Кто же сравнится с блистательной Самантой Миглин, — едкий комментарий вырывается из меня на волне душного, расстроенного чувства.  
  
— Извини? — переспрашивает Тейс ледяным тоном.  
  
— Успокойся. Мне нравится Сэм, — говорю отстраненно. И в самом деле, чего я так взъелся на Миглин? Она скромная, вежливая девочка. Работящая и понятливая, ей не приходится повторять указания дважды.  
  
— А по-моему, нет, — говорит Тейс, презрительно усмехаясь. — Как и всегда, только о себе и думаешь, Франклин.  
  
Он впивается пальцами в мое плечо и резко наклоняется, чтобы втолкать в самое ухо:  
  
— То, что ты ненавидишь людей, которые мне близки, меня не вернет. Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я не замечаю, как ты на меня смотришь, ублюдок. Только я второй раз на это дерьмо не клюну.  
  
Он отстраняется, почти отталкивая меня от себя.  
  
Медленно вытирает руку, которой держался за мое плечо, о полотенце, и идет к Габриэлю на другой конец съемочной площадки.  
  
Блядство.  
  
Вот же блядство.  
  
Сердце колотится у самой глотки, едва не отдается тупой пульсацией на обожженном горечью языке.  
  
— Что это было? — спрашивает Бас, удивленно моргая. — Я что-то пропустил?  
  
— Слегка повздорили, — бормочу невнятно, ослабляя галстук. Воздуха катастрофически не хватает.  
  
— Заканчивай с этим, Эш, — хмурится Бас серьезно. Простой и наивный старина Бас. — Не хватало нам разборок с актерами.


	4. Chapter 4

Как-то Эш спросил меня: «Кем ты хочешь стать, Габи? Спилбергом или Лукасом?»  
  
Мы сидели во дворе университета, раскуривая одну сигару на двоих, улыбались проходящим мимо девчонкам, лениво жали руки парням. Прилизанные, в пиджаках с иголочки, надушенные парфюмом — мы чувствовали себя ни больше ни меньше помазанниками века джаза прямиком со страниц «Великого Гэтсби». Чувствовали, что один наш крохотный шажок перевернет индустрию, подомнет под нас весь мир.  
  
Хотя сигара оставляла на языке привкус козьего дерьма, а парфюм вонял за три версты, девчонки скорее хихикали над нашими самодовольными лицами, а парни не узнавали нас — просто по доброй университетской традиции не проходили мимо нашивки с эмблемой Южно-Калифорнийского, мы были до одури, просто до усрачки счастливыми.  
  
До сих пор с улыбкой вспоминаю те времена.  
  
Когда я откинулся на спинку скамьи, подставив лицо слепящему солнцу, и протянул: «Ох, Франклин. Однажды какой-нибудь студентишка спросит у друга, хочет ли он стать Спилбергом, Лукасом или Муром?»  
  
Где моя былая самоуверенность сейчас?  
  
Правильно, в заднице.  
  
Мы уже второй час устраняем потоп в павильоне. Пришлось подключить добрую треть сотрудников студии из тех, которые оказались на местах, охранников, уборщиц и даже гримеров. Тащим тряпки, тазы и ведра из подсобок, выгоняем воду швабрами за распахнутые ворота.  
  
Бас с рабочими наспех организовывают на улице ограждение из расходных материалов, чтобы вода не утекала из павильона под трейлеры.  
  
— Я же просила, Шмидт! — орет Келли на технолога декораций. Она ходит по колено в воде, западая на одну ногу — кажется, посеяла в общей суматохе каблук — и силится спасти полы розового мехового пальто. — Я просила тропический ливень, а не ебаное цунами в заливе Литуйя! Достань голову из задницы и хорошенько подумай, где ты прокололся, когда творил эту херь!  
  
— Мисс Принс… — мямлит Шмидт, зачем-то хватаясь за ее пальто, и семенит следом, пока Келли разъяренным буйволом пробирается мимо стеллажей. — Если бы взрыв организовали чуть ниже резервуара с водой…  
  
— Значит, виноват супервайзер? — ядовито цедит Келли. — Он, в отличие от тебя, побеспокоился о безопасности съемочной группы…  
  
Я разгибаю спину, кидая насквозь мокрую тряпку в таз. Бесполезно. Пока до нас не доберутся нормальные специалисты и не откачают все шлангами, наша мышиная возня никак не поможет делу.  
  
Брезент и разбухшие бутафорские скалы все равно забили сливы, сорвавшись с карнизов и поддерживающих балок.  
  
— Габи, — Келли подходит ко мне, чуть не спотыкаясь о подводный риф операторских рельсов. — Ты не видел Эша? Нужно, чтобы кто-то отстегнул за вызов служб. И отблагодарил соседей по цеху — мы их все-таки оторвали от съемок.  
  
— Я здесь, — Франклин выходит из-под обвисшего целлофана, который, как предполагалось, должен был оградить мониторы.  
  
И частично оградил.  
  
Эш весь взъерошенный и мокрый. С закатанными брюками, прорвавшимся до подкладки пиджаком и свежей кровоточащей ссадиной на шее — когда произошел взрыв и полетела несущая конструкция под резервуаром, Франклин стоял за Сэм в слепой зоне камер и следил за съемочным процессом. Он бросился прямо на Миглин, чтобы оградить ее от брызнувшего во все стороны пластика, и подставился сам.  
  
К счастью, сукин сын родился в рубашке.  
  
— Черт, — Эш лезет в карман брюк и достает бумажник. Несильно сжимает в кулаке, и из него вытекает тонкая струйка воды. — Наличка сдохла, — он раскрывает бумажник и месит пальцем зеленую труху, оставшуюся от стодолларовой купюры. — Только карточки. Кто-нибудь может сбегать до администраторской и снять мне бабки? Дэни? Тереза?  
  
— Давай я, — к нам подходит Тейс, загребая воду ногами, и забирает у Эша платиновую "Американ Экспресс". Слабо усмехается, качая головой, и тянет: — Тебя не учили, Франклин, что не стоит доверять посторонним код от своей карточки?  
  
Келли чуть удивленно приподнимает брови и смотрит куда-то вверх, старательно делая вид, что ничего не слышала. Я осторожно кошусь на Эша: слова оказались неожиданными и для него — он смешливо фыркает. Как и всегда, когда не знает, как отозваться на неловкость.  
  
— Да пошел ты, — Тейс мрачнеет и неприязненно кривит губы. — Я не это имел в виду.  
  
— Понятное дело, — Эш сует бумажник обратно в карман и отворачивается, украдкой вытирая кровь с виска тыльной стороной ладони. А потом тихо роняет: — Не поменялся. В смысле, код.  
  
Тейс молча разворачивается и уходит, пробираясь мимо плавающих полых декораций, и Келли негромко покашливает.  
  
— У вас… у вас с ним… — я не знаю, как подступиться к этому разговору. Келли, судя по реакции, уже давно заметила. А я по обыкновению слишком увлечен работой, чтобы разглядеть Эша за пределами съемочной площадки. Не торчащего за спинами операторов, оценивающего работу световиков или дающего указания рабочим. Слишком занят, чтобы отделить лучшего друга от помощника. — Все в порядке? Вы…  
  
— Никаких «нас» нет, — пожимает плечами Эш. — Забей, Габи. Просто старые дрязги.  
  
Говорит ли он честно или скрывается за привычкой держать лицо, даже когда все внутри него пульсирует огромным больным нарывом? Я не знаю.  
  
Я слишком дерьмово разбираюсь в людях, если дело не касается съемок.  
  
Мне куда проще смотреть на них через объектив камеры.  
  
— Как он запомнил код твоей карточки? — бормочу, чувствуя себя до ужаса нетактичным. Будто врываюсь на территорию глубоко личного.  
  
— Такое сложно забыть, — странно усмехается Эш и бредет к выходу, на ходу раздавая указания технологам, рыщущим по полу в поисках осколков пластика.  
  
— Дата дня рождения Эванса, — подсказывает Келли и треплет меня по плечу. Улыбается, буквально давит из себя улыбку. — Ну что, может, выйдем, подождем снаружи?  
  
— Ага, — я вытираю руки о сухую часть рубашки. Странные все-таки у этих двоих отношения. — Надо проведать Сэм.  
  
Мы с Келли расходимся.  
  
Она ковыляет менять каблуки на более практичную обувь, а я иду к трейлеру Саманты. Та встречает меня открытыми доверчивыми объятиями и заверениями, что не получила ни царапинки.  
  
— Все правда отлично, — говорит она со смехом. — Я даже пообжималась с Эшем Франклином в воде. Честно, обо всем забыла в тот момент!  
  
Хорошо, что девочка не пострадала.  
  
Форс-мажоры на съемках нередки, такое случается сплошь и рядом.  
  
Но Сэм снимается всего две недели, это ее первый опыт, и мне до ужаса не хочется омрачать ее впечатления от изнанки кино. Для таких, как Саманта Миглин, наше дело должно быть сказкой, присыпанной блестящей пыльцой.  
  
Убедившись, что Сэм в порядке, я возвращаюсь к павильону и пересекаюсь с Эшем и Келли. Их вид заставляет меня улыбнуться — Франклин сменил рубашку и порванный пиджак на толстовку с логотипом готовых сухих завтраков, а Принс переобулась из каблуков в разношенные кроссовки, которые сильно выбиваются из общего ансамбля — мехового пальто, широкополой шляпки и массивных жемчужных бус.  
  
Невольно вспоминаются времена съемок «Роджера», когда за душой у нас были только ежемесячные скудные поступления с родительских счетов да по десятидолларовой купюре в задних карманах джинсов.  
  
Юные, бедные и полные надежд.  
  
Настоящее лицо Голливуда — тысячи выпускников, снимающие гаражные фильмы на последние гроши. Упрямо отворачивающиеся от предостережений родни и бьющиеся за место в сетке расписания местных кинотеатров.  
  
— Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили, — говорит Эш, потирая шею рукой. Оборачивается на рабочих, волокущих шланг внутрь павильона.  
  
— Спешим, — бормочет Келли, зябко кутаясь в пальто. Хмурит рыжие брови и поглядывает с беспокойством вокруг. — Мы слишком сильно спешим.  
  
— Я знаю, в чем наша проблема, — вдруг заявляет Эш. — Мы с самого начала подстроились под Лероя. Из-за его занятости в других проектах ускорили темп. Шмидт вчера допоздна сидел с расчетами, супервайзер сглупил…  
  
— Да и мы сами носимся, как белки в колесе, — добавляю со вздохом. — Однажды нас это уже потопило.  
  
А теперь топит в буквальном смысле.  
  
Эш и Келли переглядываются.  
  
Я мог обойтись и без упоминания нашего оглушительного провала. Но картина складывается похожая. Суета, спешка, напряженные отношения внутри команды. Черт, мы когда-нибудь остановимся и вспомним, ради чего пришли в индустрию?  
  
— Ты прав, — говорит Эш убитым голосом. — Надо притормозить. Бог с ним, с Лероем. Пусть его сценами займется Бас. А мы переключимся на основную сюжетную ветку. Но все это завтра. Сегодня есть дела поважнее. Можете со мной не согласиться, но и из этой еболы можно выжать свои плюсы.  
  
— Например? — удивленно приподнимаю брови.  
  
— Поработать над атмосферой, — догадывается Келли и одобрительно улыбается. — Дельная мысль. И момент подходящий.  
  
— Да, — кивает Эш. — Надо приободрить народ. У нас не было времени на мероприятия и банкеты. Помнится, Габи, мы не толкали в этот раз вступительных речей?  
  
— И правда, — тяну огорченно. Раньше мы всегда соблюдали негласную традицию. — Совершенно вылетело из головы.  
  
— Исправим это, — Эш одобряюще треплет меня по плечу. Достает телефон и листает контакты. — Келли, объяви об общем сборе через два часа.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Несколько десятков коробок с пиццей, простые закуски и красные пластиковые стаканчики с дешевыми напитками, а больше, в общем-то, ничего. Кто-то другой сказал бы, что мы мелочимся понапрасну, что бюджет позволяет, а ситуация располагает. Но в виде вычищенного до последнего метра павильона, к уборке которого приложил руку каждый из присутствующих, есть особая, приятная глазу красота. Ее не хочется перебивать чем-то дорогим и вычурным.  
  
В этом наши с Эшем взгляды сошлись.  
  
— Видите эти стены? — спрашиваю, оглядывая лица съемочной команды. Уставшие, но освещенные простой радостью окончания рабочего дня — они понукают говорить открыто и без обиняков. — Эти полы, углы, стеллажи, декорации, мониторы?.. Сегодня мы задницу порвали, спасая нашу берлогу.  
  
Все посмеиваются, переглядываются с улыбками. Келли права — момент для речей чертовски подходящий. Ничто так не объединяет, как совместное разгребание пиздеца.  
  
— Я рад, что эта ситуация произошла и произошла именно сейчас, в начале нашего совместного пути, — произношу осторожно, глядя на пенистое пиво на дне своего стаканчика. Воцаряется тишина, и я буквально чувствую удивленные взгляды со всех сторон. Поднимаю глаза и уверенно продолжаю: — Потому что теперь мы знаем, что нам под силу справиться с неудачами. Малыми, вроде конфликтов на площадке, или большими, как технические сбои. Мы знаем, что можем друг на друга положиться. Я видел сегодня, как Люси и Тереза спасали костюмы, наши операторы тащили на плечах тяжеленную аппаратуру, которую обычно катают по рельсам… А Дэни и Оливер и вовсе отжимали в тазы собственные куртки, потому что не хватало тряпок.  
  
Дэни смущенно усмехается, а Оливер шутливо отмахивается от аплодисментов и одобрительного свиста.  
  
— Нам есть, чем похвастать, — я улыбаюсь каждому, на кого обращается мой взгляд, и вижу ответные робкие улыбки. Нет ничего важнее для меня, чем поддержка команды. Нет ничего приятнее, чем люди, которые трудятся ради нашей общей идеи. — Вы большие молодцы. Я горжусь вами. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что сегодня мы с успехом преодолели проверку на прочность.  
  
Поднимаю в воздух стакан, и мои слова встречают аплодисментами и громким нестройным хором голосов.  
  
Келли показывает поднятый вверх большой палец и сменяет меня, чтобы подробно отметить заслуги команды.  
  
Она перечисляет технологов, декораторов и гримеров, осветителей и операторов, всех называет по имени и находит по доброму слову для каждого. Когда я смотрю в такие моменты на Принс, я вижу там, за слоем броского макияжа, спеси и стервозности, ее настоящее лицо.  
  
Чертовски сообразительная девчушка из Йельского, давно потерявшая интерес к пустой болтовне и заскучавшая среди людей, уступающих ей по уму. Келли Принс, которая не понимает многих аспектов бытового человеческого взаимодействия, но которая никогда, уверен, даже мысленно, не ставит себя выше других.  
  
— Спасибо, Келли, — завершает ее речь Эш, первым начиная хлопать — его тут же поддерживают остальные. Принс отвешивает шутливый поклон и отходит в сторону, чтобы уступить ему место. — Я не такой мастак на слова, как эти двое…  
  
Бас фыркает, а я улыбаюсь.  
  
Старина Франклин. Я бы не чувствовал себя и вполовину таким уверенным, не будь его рядом.  
  
Он может винить себя в наших общих огрехах, может посыпать голову пеплом, но правда в том, что именно Эш тянет этот корабль наверх каждый раз, когда мы близки к краху. Каждый ебаный раз.  
  
Эш никогда не сдается.  
  
— Мне даже добавить нечего, — разводит руками Франклин, слабо усмехаясь. — Я бы отделался от вас скупым «спасибо» и был таков, — Келли закатывает глаза. — Но не могу обойти стороной одну очаровательную юную особу… Сэм, подойди сюда, пожалуйста.  
  
Саманта, стоящая позади Тейса, рассеянно оглядывается и будто одними губами испуганно спрашивает:  
  
— Я?  
  
— Да, ты, — Эш улыбается. — Давай же, смелее.  
  
Сэм подходит, глядя на него с немым ожиданием, теребит кончик светлой косы. Оборачивается к съемочной команде и робко улыбается.  
  
— Посмотрите на это лицо, — говорит Эш, ласково касаясь пальцами подбородка Сэм. — Посмотрите внимательно. Вы еще не раз увидите его на обложках журналов и больших экранах. Сэм Миглин порвет Голливуд. А знаете, почему? Потому что она часть нашей команды. Часть нашей семьи.  
  
Сэм растроганно улыбается, не отрывая от него сияющих светлых глаз.  
  
— С днем рождения, Саманта Эмили Миглин, — серьезно произносит Эш.  
  
Я нахожу Келли взглядом, но та лишь удивленно пожимает плечами. Тейс, судя по растерянному выражению на лице, тоже не понимает, серьезно ли Эш это сказал или просто завернул витиеватую метафору в подколку нашим с Келли речам.  
  
В боковые двери павильона протискиваются, удерживая огромный торт с зажженными свечами, Тереза и Уилл. Один за другим, подхватывая протяжное «С днем рождения», запевают ребята из съемочной группы, а Сэм закрывает горящее от смущения лицо руками.  
  
— Это гора из «Подъема»? — спрашивает она, подглядывая сквозь пальцы на торт. И звонко смеется. — Господи, это гора из «Подъема»!  
  
— Загадай нам «Оскара», Сэм! — кричит кто-то из толпы, и все смеются.  
  
Саманта корчит забавную рожицу, делая вид, что задумывается над желанием, и задувает свечи.  
  
Красивое окончание вечера.  
  
— А нам ты не мог сказать? — спрашивает Келли, когда мы втроем отходим в другой конец павильона, оставляя Сэм на растерзание девчонок из пиар-группы. — И давно ты это спланировал, мистер «нам надо подбодрить народ»?  
  
— Я не загадываю так далеко, Келли, — закатывает глаза Эш. — Я заказывал пиццу в сети, где раньше работала Сэм. Как только они узнали, что доставка на студию, попросили передать «самые теплые пожелания малышке Сэм в ее день рождения»… Знала бы ты, как я ссался, что кондитерская не успеет сваять торт, — он нахально усмехается. — Спасибо, что потянули для меня время.  
  
Келли фыркает, награждая его многозначительным взглядом, и отходит переговорить со Шмидтом.  
  
А мы с Эшем по второму кругу наполняем стаканы пивом и стоим, подставив лица закатному свету, рвущемуся сквозь распахнутые ворота павильона.  
  
— Ты так мил по отношению к Сэм. Знал, что и тебе она нравится, — говорю, поглядывая на разговаривающую с Тейсом Миглин. Она по обыкновению чуть припрыгивает на мысках, будто не в силах сдержать собственную радость. — Ты ее сегодня уберег от травм. И устроил ей такой сюрприз...  
  
— Только затем, чтобы вернуть хоть какое-то уважение со стороны Тейса. Заодно добавить веса в глазах остальных. Даже с тобой получилось, хотя ты-то уж мог и догадаться, — сухо перебивает Эш, отхлебывая пиво. Отворачивается и бормочет: — Я ничего не делаю просто так, Габи.  
  
Украдкой улыбаюсь в свой стакан.  
  
Ох, старина Франклин.  
  
Сколько я тебя уже знаю, а ты так и не научился врать.


	5. Chapter 5

— Эванс, — зовет Эш, салютуя мне папкой с отчетностью. — На пару слов.

Последние недели я слышу это слишком часто.

Я и шагу не делаю без чьего-либо оклика.

Меня вызывают на съемочную площадку, на другие локации, на замер для новых костюмов, сфотографироваться для соцсетей, в тренажерный зал, опробовать страховочные тросы, сняться с массовкой, сняться с актерами второго плана. Даже поссать меня раз в три дня стабильно водят под ручку. Потому что на дне рождения Сэм я сорвался, выхлебав несколько пинт пива, и Келли теперь глаз с меня не спускает.

Но когда меня зовет Эш, что-то под сердцем замыкается на секунду-другую, обдавая внутренности ударной смесью холода и жара. Ноги становятся непослушными, и я впадаю в оцепенение.

Запереться бы в трейлере, и пусть вытаскивает меня оттуда вместе со всей пиар-командой.

Я боюсь разговоров с Франклином, боюсь оставаться с ним наедине. Кажется, что не выдержу. Сорвусь к чертовой матери, заору на него в бешенстве, дам понять, что нихрена к нему не остыл.

— Ну?

Гримеры уходят посреди процесса, оставляя меня с руками разного цвета. Одна под мощным слоем автозагара, а другая все еще бледная, в жиденьких брызгах веснушек.

Эш смотрит на это великолепие, чуть вздернув брови, трет щетинистый подбородок и замечает:

— Что-то они перестарались.

— Не знаю даже, где Роя могло так прожарить, — цежу сквозь зубы, окидывая его притязательным взглядом. Кого угодно другого серый костюм странного кроя мог запросто превратить в жалкое уебище, но не Эша Франклина. Кажется, он и в шерстяном мешке будет выглядеть на десять баллов из десяти по шкале продюсерской презентабельности. — Уверен, что пришел трепаться о работе гримеров?

— Нет, — Эш оглядывается по сторонам.

Убедившись, что площадка перед трейлерами пуста, он говорит:

— Мы же взрослые люди, да, Тейс? Не вижу смысла юлить и ходить вокруг да около, — Эш вдруг серьезнеет, как по щелчку. — Я хочу тебя вернуть.

— Ценю твою прямолинейность, Франклин.

Его слова не вызывают ничего, кроме горькой ухмылки. Что этот мудак о себе возомнил? Что может ворваться в мою жизнь спустя два года, будто в мелодраматичном повторе? Смотреть на меня так, что сердце сжимает тисками до ебаной тахикардии и крутит, крутит по часовой стрелке, пока мне не станет тошно от собственной бесхребетности?

— Я не один, — напоминаю сухо.

— Все еще? — Эш даже не изображает удивления. — Потому что по пропуску Майка уже две недели никто не приходит на студию.

— Ты закончил? — из последних сил выдерживаю пристальный взгляд его серых глаз. — Я уже могу идти?

К черту. Двигаюсь в сторону павильона, чтобы нагнать гримеров, хоть куда-то себя деть.

Эш хватает меня за локоть.

И держит, не отпуская.

— Зачем тебе это, Франклин? — выпаливаю резко. В горле саднит от каждого слова, выдавленного сквозь спазм, сердце в груди бухает озлобленно, обиженно, почти больно. — Объясни. Объясни, блядь, зачем тебе это?

— Тебе сказать честно? — Франклин дергает меня на себя легко, едва ли прилагая к тому дополнительные усилия. И говорит хрипло и тихо прямо мне в ухо, как наждаком проходится по нервным окончаниям: — Я тебя тогда отбросил, боясь замараться о твою невинность. Слишком для меня правильный был, видимо, слишком чистый. А когда тебя поломало жизнью, покорежило со всех сторон и выплюнуло на обочину… вот тогда ты мне стал по-настоящему нужен. Противно ли мне от самого себя? Да. Но я не могу ничего с этим сделать теперь. Абсолютно ничего. Пытаюсь, но не могу.

Господи.

Какой же я больной. Двинутый на всю голову.

Потому что мне неинтересны заявления, будто меня любят и только и ждут, чтобы очистить меня от грязи, отмыть хорошенько и залатать дыры в сердце. Потому что никакие другие слова так не проняли бы, как простая констатация факта — я поломанная, испорченная игрушка в руках Эша Франклина. Вот мне вся правда, какая есть.

— Теперь я закончил, — он отпускает мою руку и отстраняется.

Эш не оправдывается.

Ни слова не говорит в свою защиту. Он разворачивается и молча уходит, утыкается в папку с отчетностью, листает страницы. А я смотрю ему вслед и думаю, где же я так безбожно проебался.

Почему все внутри меня успокаивается так, будто я ждал только этих слов?

 

* * *

 

Келли подлавливает меня в перерыве между съемками.

— Пора отлить в баночку, — тянет она с убийственно милой улыбкой. За спиной Принс для пущей убедительности маячит Грэг, мой агент — оно и понятно, ему же придется разгребать очередную срань, попадись я на старых грешках.

— Где я, по-твоему, мог достать выпивку? Я же ночую на студии, — вздыхаю, вырывая контейнер для анализов из рук Келли. — Декораторы из кустов подливали?

— Мне все равно, где, — замечает Принс. — Мне главное, чтобы ты был чист, как слеза младенца. Может, мы и дружка твоего заодно проверим?

— Дружок у тебя под юбкой, Принс, — огрызаюсь вяло. — Давно, кстати, подозревал.

Келли и бровью не ведет, спокойно уточняя:

— Майк не появлялся?

С чего бы ему появляться, если я отдал ему ключи от дома в Малибу, о котором не знают представители СМИ, и широким жестом позволил делать, что в голову придет? Уж в скудости фантазии Майка я не сомневаюсь — просадит все бабки, закатывая одну вечеринку за другой, но из дома не высунется ни на шаг.

Майка можно включать и выключать, держать при себе или держать вдали от себя так, что он ни на секунду не задумается, что действует согласно моим желаниям. Даже моя банковская карта сложнее — когда ею пользуешься, хотя бы вводишь пин-код.

— Нет.

— Тогда тебе придется выполнять свой долг в гордом одиночестве, — цинично заявляет Принс. — Мы с Грэгом подождем здесь.

Я иду в туалет, но когда возвращаюсь, придумав с десяток подколок, какими мог бы сопроводить вручение собственной мочи, Келли и Грэга уже и след простывает.

— И захуя я старался? — тихо бормочу в пустоту, оставляя контейнер на парапете. Глядишь, пригодится кому-нибудь.

До ночных съемок остается уйма времени, и я бесцельно брожу по студии, разглядывая уличные декорации. Прохожусь мимо бутафорских баров и забегаловок, сворачиваю на улицу, целиком стилизованную под восьмидесятые. В вечернее время здесь пусто — туристы не носятся шумными стайками, снимая каждый дюйм на мобильные. Только редкие сотрудники затаскивают внутрь помещений технику и инвентарь по мелочи.

В конце улочки, осененная светом прожекторов, обнаруживается небольшая группа, снимающая последние дубли какого-то сериала с «Эй-Би-Си». Я скучаю некоторое время вместе с ними, прослушивая три раза один и тот же диалог гуляющей парочки, а потом разворачиваюсь и иду обратно.

Смеркается, небо постепенно тускнеет, зажигаются один за другим фонари, и ветер становится прохладнее.

В это время суток Лос-Анджелес становится терпимым. Не таким суетным, как днем или поздней ночью, не таким невыносимо жарким. В такие моменты кажется, будто я мог бы здесь жить и лишний раз не выебываться.

В голове, лениво воюя между собой, брезжат мысли заглянуть в трейлер к Сэм и отвлечься или найти холодного пива.

Глупо, учитывая, как пасет меня Келли, и учитывая, сколько раз я давал зарок не прикасаться к бутылке. И боязно. Пустить работу Габриэля коту под хвост именно сейчас, когда процесс вошел в нормальное, спокойное русло. Но когда темп замедляется, а перерывы между съемками становятся все длиннее, мне куда сложнее сдерживаться. Отвлекаться, находить отдушину в работе.

И все чаще пресловутый голос шепчет: «Никто не заметит. Это никак не отразится на деле».

Ноги несут меня мимо павильона к офису и личным кабинетам съемочной группы. Миную гримерки, студию звукозаписи, петляю по коридору, зацепляя взглядом таблички на дверях — «дизайнер по костюмам», «супервайзер», «звукорежиссер», «ассистент режиссера». «Продюсер».

И сразу же под золотистым тиснением: «Эшли Франклин».

Дергаю ручку двери. Не думаю, просто дергаю, заходя внутрь и включая свет.

Знаю, холодильник Эша дважды в сутки проверяют на наличие прохладительных напитков и при надобности ставят новые. Где-то у него точно есть безалкогольное пиво.

Вкус.

Мне нужна обманка для вкусовых рецепторов, имитация с эффектом плацебо. Мне же принципиально не приносят ничего, кроме минералки и сладкой газировки.

Против воли останавливаюсь на полпути к холодильнику, заглядевшись на рабочий стол. Пустой, только в углу лежит идеально ровная стопка чистой бумаги, на навесной полке расставлены по датам пузатые папки с документацией, а на самом краю примостилась одинокая перевернутая рамка.

Подхожу, поднимаю ее и тут же кладу обратно, как ожегшись.

На фотографии мы с Эшем во время поездки в Чикаго. Встрепанные от ветра, улыбающиеся в камеру.

Уже неделю после пресловутого разговора не случалось никаких поползновений с его стороны — исключительно деловые отношения и пристальный контроль из слепой зоны камер. А эта рамка с фотографией… Франклин не мог просчитать, что я попрусь к нему в кабинет и полюбопытствую, что у него так заботливо оставлено на рабочем столе.

Бред.

Что Эш делает со снимком? Тихонько дрочит на него в обеденный перерыв? Приходит в начале дня и пялит на наши лица по десять заветных минут в качестве медитации? Почему бы не запихнуть фотографию к сертификатам на полку, а не держать перевернутой на столе?

Вновь поднимаю рамку и ставлю на край стола, прислоняя к стене. Пусть эти два идиота смотрят на меня из-за стекла, сколько влезет.

Иду к холодильнику, открываю дверцу и тупо гляжу на содержимое. Никакой газировкой и безалкогольным пивом тут и не пахнет: две початых бутылки вискаря и сиротливый кусок сыра в целлофане. Набор бойскаута, черт его подери.

— Отошел оттуда быстро.

Дергаюсь, отпуская ручку холодильника, и оборачиваюсь на голос. Эш, замерший на пороге, смотрит на меня потемневшими серыми глазами, а его губы кривятся в странной, презрительной ухмылке.

— Я, кажется, ясно выразился, — он в два шага оказывается у холодильника и отталкивает меня к стене слитным рывком.

Вмазываюсь плечом так, что от боли немеет вся рука, и шиплю сквозь зубы. Сильный мудила.

Эш сгребает обе бутылки с полки.

— Какого?..

— Я должен был догадаться, — выплевывает Франклин. Он подходит к горшку, откупоривает первую бутылку и ее содержимым поливает и без того чахлый цветок. Вторую он берет за горлышко, указывает ей в мою сторону и рычит: — Должен был, блядь, догадаться.

Он с размаху бьет бутылкой о горшок.

Бутылка разбивается вдребезги, горшок раскалывается пополам, и воняющая спиртом земля влажными комьями рассыпается по полу, мешаясь с осколками стекла.

— Что ты творишь? — у меня, кажется, все бранные слова разом застревают в глотке. Никогда не видел Франклина таким взбешенным, практически потерявшим самообладание.

— Решил, что можешь позволить себе, когда захочешь? — спрашивает Эш. Он смотрит на забрызганный виски рукав, резко выпутывается из пиджака и бросает его в кресло. — Решил, что Келли играет с тобой в салочки — «поймает — не поймает»?

— Да о чем ты? — выпаливаю, потирая ушибленное плечо. — Я-то откуда знал, что ты у нас глушишь виски в рабочее время? — Эш чуть хмурится, в его взгляде проскальзывает тень сомнения, и я продолжаю с ядом и неприкрытым раздражением: — Да, ты раскусил мой хитрый план. Нахуяриться в хлам у тебя в кабинете и заявить, что ты во всем виноват, Франклин… Куда делась кола? На разбавку, что ли, пустил?

Эш молча подходит к тумбочке и открывает дверцу, показывая три полки, доверху набитые разномастными банками. Черт, ну откуда ж я знал, что у него под столом проход в Нарнию сахара и кофеина?

— Хочешь сказать, ты притащился сюда за газировкой? — спрашивает Франклин холодно.

— За безалкогольным пивом, — отвечаю, с вызовом глядя ему в глаза. — Потому что да, я хотел нахуяриться, но с какой-то стати вдруг решил, что все это, — указываю за дверь, намекая на съемки «Подъема», — важнее. Действительно, почему же?

Он смотрит на меня, ничего не говоря, долгие несколько секунд.

— Почему пошел в мой кабинет? — на удивление ровно для того напряжения, которое все еще чувствуется во всем его теле, спрашивает Эш. — Дверь Люси первая по коридору.

— Не твое собачье дело, — огрызаюсь.

Черт.

Я ведь действительно мог завернуть в первый попавшийся кабинет. Мог заявиться к Сэм. Мог тупо попросить.

— Ошибаешься, — Эш подходит и хватает меня за ворот майки, толкая обратно в стену. Плечо взрывается новым спазмом боли. — Раз уж ты оказался здесь.

Оглушительно воняет спиртом.

Настолько, что кружится голова. Или пресловутое дыхание Франклина слишком близко, его рука, давящая на солнечное сплетение, делают свое дело.

— Зачем тебе снимок? — киваю в сторону стола. Лицо Эша каменеет, а ведь он даже не поворачивает головы в указанном направлении. — Дай угадаю, не мое собачье дело?

— Ты знаешь сам.

— Ни черта я не знаю, — выплевываю, даже не пытаясь вырваться. Если Эш захочет, то скрутит меня в два счета. Слова вылетают прежде, чем успеваю подумать: — Ты сказал, что хочешь вернуть меня, но не делаешь для этого ничего.

Франклин удивлен.

Он даже ослабляет хватку на секунду-другую.

— А разве я должен? — спрашивает он тихо. И я понимаю, что ляпнул это не в подколку: я действительно ни черта не знаю о его планах. — Я бы никогда не стал тебя принуждать. Подарки, знаки внимания, сладкий треп — тебе это нахер не сдалось. Я поставил тебя перед фактом. Все остальное ты сделал сам.

— О чем ты…

— Ты на своих ногах приплелся сюда, Тейс, — говорит Эш. Ближе, еще ближе. Он надвигается на меня всем телом по дюйму, заставляя испытывать мучительный недостаток кислорода. Потому что дышать нормально при таком тесном контакте, когда его нога уже практически упирается мне в пах, я не могу. — Мог пойти куда угодно. Но пришел сюда.

— Это ничего не значит, — цежу едва слышно.

— И это тоже ничего не значит? — Эш кладет руку на мой пах и сжимает стояк сквозь ткань джинсов.

Стон, вырывающийся из меня, говорит обо всем красноречивее любых слов.

Вот и все.

Оправдания, слова, бесконечное чесание языком. Я мог бы привести с десяток аргументов тому, что между мной и Эшем никогда и ничего больше не случится. И слабость собственного тела все равно перечеркнет любую мою пламенную речь.

В неосознанном, большей частью отчаянном порыве тянусь к его губам.

Не потому, что хочу. А потому, что не могу больше этого не хотеть.

Эш отступает так резко, что я чуть не срываюсь на крик. Нет, блядь, нет, ты не можешь так поступить теперь. Сердце бухает у самой глотки при единой мысли: сейчас он уйдет и сделает вид, что вся ситуация — гребаный плод моего больного воображения.

— Съемки начинаются через двадцать минут, — он смотрит на часы на запястье, медленно подходит к столу. Я сглатываю, не в силах шелохнуться. Как же просто попасться на его крючок. Как же, мать его, просто. — Но если ты считаешь, что мы еще не закончили разговор…

Он берет в руки рамку с фотографией, разглядывает пару секунд и кладет, переворачивая, на стол.

— Если ты не против, — комментирует свои действия Эш.

Меня накрывает немыслимой силы облегчение, и я слабо усмехаюсь:

— Они тебя смущают?

Эти прошлые, совершенно другие мы.

— Немного, — сознается Эш, возвращаясь обратно. Берет мое лицо в ладони и хрипло спрашивает: — Так на чем мы остановились?


	6. Chapter 6

— Эш, — голос Сэм резко выбивает меня из прострации. Смотрю на Миглин, ее тщательно заплетенные косы с бусинами красного цвета, символизирующими принадлежность Сильвии элитному поселению, и едва понимаю, как оказался у третьего павильона. И это я еще Габи ставлю в вину, что он вечно витает в облаках. — У меня по плану были съемки с Говардом, но Бас сказал, что мы перезаписываем звук в сцене тропического ливня, потому что слишком много шумов…

Земля вызывает Франклина.

Опускаю взгляд на папку, которую сжимаю в руках. А вот и календарно-постановочный план, дурень. Загляни и ответь ей, в этом нет ничего сложного.

Прокашливаюсь.

— Скажи Басу, что перезапись звука мы отодвинем на понедельник, — говорю, водя пальцем по строке в таблице. — Сейчас тебя, кажется, уже загримировали. Иди, снимайся с Максом, пока прическа свежая.

Вновь смотрю на яркие матовые бусины, поблескивающие в волосах Сэм. У Тейса будут бирюзовые. Интересно, как выкрутятся гримеры, чтобы не превратить его шевелюру в рождественскую елку?

— Хорошо, — улыбается Сэм, перекидывая косы за плечи. — Придешь посмотреть?

— Конечно.

Миглин убегает в сторону офисов, подхватывая объемные цветастые юбки карнавального костюма. Будь на ее месте девчонка, которую с шести лет водят по кастингам и снимают во всем ширпотребе, который под руку попадется, сразу же закатила бы истерику на почве уязвленной гордости. Для Сэм же нет ничего абсурдного в том, чтобы самой передать Басу мои указания.

Ослабляю галстук, туго обхвативший шею, и иду в сторону актерских трейлеров. Вчерашний разговор с Тейсом мало что прояснил. Учитывая, что рот у меня большую часть времени был занят, это и разговором назвать-то сложно.

Поднимаюсь по ступенькам, берусь за ручку.

И замираю в ступоре, не зная, с чего начну. Сознание подбрасывает только: «Прости, что не довел до оргазма». А еще лучше: «И такое бывает. Не расстраивайся».

Просто ода упавшему члену, черт ее подери.

— Доброе утро, — говорю, наконец открывая дверь. «Доброе утро» всегда сглаживает. Захожу в трейлер, кладу папку с планом на тумбочку и продолжаю на той же ноте деловой сухости: — Через полчаса Сэм снимется с Говардом, потом подключишься к ним, попробуем прогнать карнавальные сцены под саунд…

Осекаюсь, уставившись на застывшего перед зеркалом Тейса.

В волосах — форменный пиздец. Несколько мелких косичек с нанизанными на них крупными синими бусинами и всклокоченные, щедро политые лаком светлые лохмы, из которых эти косички торчат, как ветки дикого ракитника.

— О да, — театрально выдыхает Тейс, встречаясь со мной взглядом в отражении зеркала. — Не говори ничего. Сам себя хочу трахнуть.

— Ну… все не так уж и плохо, — тяну с сомнением.

— Все отлично, — усмехается Тейс криво. — Для умпа-лумпы с фабрики Вилли Вонки.

Подхожу к столу, заваленному средствами для укладки волос. Беру расческу, спрей с обычной водой и велю:

— Стой ровно.

— А то я побежал посветить этим добром перед туристами… Ауч!

— Я же сказал, стой ровно.

Обрызгиваю его волосы водой до тех пор, пока стойкий лак не сдается, и мокрые тяжелые локоны не опускаются. Ребром расчески осторожно прохожусь от его макушки к загривку, стараясь не задевать косички, методично разлепляю пряди одну за другой. Потом откладываю спрей и расческу, запускаю пальцы Тейсу в волосы и ерошу, прежде чем перекинуть большую их часть на правую сторону.

— Вот теперь, — говорю, любуясь творением своих рук и выправляя косички с бусинами из-под волнистых, красиво лежащих волос, — сносно.

— Брал частные уроки у девочек Люси? — фыркает Тейс, чуть встряхивая головой. Теперь он вылитый книжный Рой, сошедший со страниц «Подъема». Уступающий традициям, но даже с гребаными бусинами в волосах не теряющий черт выходца суровых предгорных долин.

— Типа того.

Эванс разворачивается и резко хватает меня за талию, дергая на себя.

— Это прямо-таки заводит, — мурлычет он, жадно касаясь моих губ своими. Втягивает мою нижнюю губу себе в рот, дразнясь, водит по ней языком. Углубляет поцелуй, вжимается в меня всем телом и толкает в сторону дивана.

— Постой, погоди… — вырываюсь, глядя на его влажные приоткрытые губы. Мысли с трудом возвращаются в нормальное русло. Смотрю в лукаво поблескивающие карие глаза и произношу совсем уж слабо: — Может, обсудим вчерашнее?

Браво, Франклин.

Так держать.

— Что именно? — закатывает глаза Тейс, грубовато поглаживая меня по щеке. — Давай обойдемся без нотаций на тему того, что у нормальных мальчиков не падает посреди процесса в девятнадцать лет. Наркота знатно мне поднасрала. Сам знаешь, с этим покончено. Но до полного моего возвращения в строй… придется запастись терпением.

Он может сколько угодно усмехаться и делать вид, что ему все равно. Но я вижу, как Тейс напрягается, когда говорит об этом. Какое душное, уязвленное бессилие появляется в его взгляде.

— Все в порядке, — говорю ровно. — Я знаю. Но я не об этом.

— А о чем? — спрашивает Тейс недоуменно.

— О нас, — произносить это «мы» слишком непривычно. — О том, что происходит.

Тейс заметно расслабляется, качает головой.

— А оно нам нужно, Франклин? — спрашивает он с тихим смешком. — Разговоры, треп, выяснения отношений. Мы это уже проходили. Честно — по горло сыт.

— Но как же… — и я не знаю толком, что хотел бы спросить.

— Как же что? — Тейс улыбается, тянется к моей пряжке, возится с ней неторопливо и вытягивает ремень из шлевок. Роняет его на пол, лениво выпутывается из рукавов толстовки на молнии, оставаясь в тонкой хлопковой майке. — Как же мы будем без разговоров «о нас»? На мой взгляд — прекрасно.

Он тянет меня к себе за пуговицу на брюках.

Толкает на диван, заставляет развалиться посреди подушек и пледов, а сам устраивается между моих ног. Трется щекой о мое бедро и закусывает губу.

— Как тебе такой вариант, Франклин? Я тебе отсосу, и мы пойдем дальше. Будем жить, радоваться, трахаться. Работать на одной площадке и не парить друг другу мозг.

— Меня устраивают условия договора, — соглашаюсь просто. Потому что он прав. Мы не можем бесконечно проходить по одной и той же дороге. Пустых обещаний, бестолковых требований. — Почти все.

— Почти?

— Да, — я тяну его за руку, поднимаю, чтобы усадить на диван и поменяться с ним местами. Расстегиваю его ширинку, стягиваю джинсы с бедер. — Я вчера не закончил.

— Какая же ты упрямая скотина, — тянет Тейс с ухмылкой, наблюдая за тем, как я становлюсь на колени и вынимаю его полувставший член из-под резинки трусов.

— Заткнись, — шепчу тихо, губами прихватывая крайнюю плоть. Тейс шумно выдыхает, стряхивает джинсы до щиколоток, шире расставляя ноги. — У тебя есть десять минут, чтобы кончить. Дольше возиться не буду — надо быть на площадке.

Тейс кривит губы, собираясь ответить что-то колкое, но покорно молчит. Чувствую его пристальный взгляд, когда веду языком по открывшейся головке, медленно втягиваю ее в рот. Ласкаю выступающую вену под нежной кожей у самой уздечки.

Эванс так скулил вчера, вжимаясь затылком в стену. Возбужденный донельзя, о чем-то умолял сквозь зубы, потом требовал срывающимся на хрип голосом, снося мне башку своими стонами, но так и не кончил. Отвернулся, пряча взгляд, натянул джинсы и ничего не сказал.

Теперь я не дам ему так просто сорваться.

Плотно обхватываю его пальцами у основания, веду вдоль всей длины, не переставая с энтузиазмом сосать. Когда мои пальцы соприкасаются с губами, тут же второй рукой вновь обхватываю его член у основания и медленно веду к головке. Да, я упрямая скотина, Эванс.

Тейс дергается, издавая протяжный стон, и взвивается, вбиваясь в мой рот по самые гланды. На глазах выступают слезы, я едва не закашливаюсь. Крепко держу его бедра, не давая лишний раз дернуться. Стояк у Эванса уже такой, что и лишней стимуляции не нужно.

Не пизди, малыш, ты все можешь, когда захочешь.

— Фр-р-ра-а-анклин, — рычит он сквозь стиснутые зубы, цепляясь за мои волосы. Слишком быстро доходишь, Эванс. Тебя только томить, пока головой не поедешь от желания. Пережимаю его член у основания, и Тейс орет: — Эш, сука, ты не помогаешь!

Чувствуя, что его возбуждение спадает, ослабляю хватку, грубо веду кулаком вверх-вниз по его члену, заставляя Тейса выгнуться, чертыхнуться сквозь зубы и застонать на новой волне возбуждения.

Слизываю с головки выступивший предэякулят, толкаю ее языком за щеку.

Собственный член охуенно резко упирается прямо в брючный шов, кровь так шумит в ушах, что я уже не слышу проклятий, которыми Тейс сыплет, толкаясь в мой рот.

Майк так сосал тебе, Эванс? Обхаживая тебя, как зажимающуюся девчонку из старшей школы, не давая спустить и снова доводя до исступления?

Мысли о пресловутом Майке распаляют меня до бешенства. Губы немеют, а приток дури к моей башке уже не дает остановиться — я пропускаю член глубже, сосу с таким пошлым чавкающим звуком, что ресницы у Тейса трепещут на новом стоне. Сладком и протяжном, карамельной нугой текущим в уши.

Эванс всхлипывает громко, почти стыдливо, когда его бедра напрягаются, как от судороги, и он изливается мне в рот. Спермы мало, и я сглатываю ее, выпуская головку изо рта.

Черт.

Тяжело дышу и запускаю руку под резинку собственных трусов, дроча себе рвано и быстро. Смотрю на его обмякший член, на самого Тейса, замершего в послеоргазменном оцепенении с запрокинутой на спинку дивана головой. Такой беззащитный в этой позе, такой, мать его, заласканный всласть, что я кончаю от нескольких слитных движений по стояку.

Спускаю в кулак, издав глухой стон, и на автомате тянусь к упаковке влажных салфеток на тумбочке. Я так не кончал со времен ночных дрочек в общажной душевой, когда зажимал рот полотенцем и силился не разбудить Габриэля, дрыхшего в комнате без задних ног.

Сердце постепенно успокаивается, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалю, криво усмехаясь. Вытираюсь салфеткой, подтягиваю белье и брюки, застегиваю пуговицу.

Тейс, как очнувшись, поднимает голову. Смотрит на меня невменяемыми, почти дикими глазами. Резко сползает с дивана, путаясь в спущенных до щиколоток джинсах, кладет руку мне на шею и притягивает к себе для поцелуя.

Слизывает остатки собственной спермы с моих губ, проталкивает язык мне в рот, целует жадно и крепко.

Оторваться друг от друга нас заставляет громкий и частый стук в дверь.

— Эванс! — раздается требовательный голос Келли. — Ты не видел Эша?

Тейс смотрит мне в глаза, лукаво улыбаясь, и громко спрашивает:

— Я что, в няньки ему нанимался?

— Блядь, где ж его носит… В любом случае, съемки начинаются через пятнадцать минут. Отрывай свою задницу от дивана. И захвати телефон — тебе пора обновить инстаграм.

— Уже иду.

Тейс поднимается, натягивая трусы и джинсы. Подает мне руку и тянет на себя. Когда я встаю, он еще раз кратко меня целует.

— Здесь же после съемок? — спрашивает ровно.

— Ты собрался вечно жить на студии? — я собираюсь с духом три бесконечно долгие секунды, чтобы осторожно предложить: — Мы можем поехать ко мне.

— Уверен, что надежно спрятал для этого весь вискарь? — усмехается Тейс, оправляя ладонями складки на моем пиджаке.

— Это значит «да»? — уточняю, осмелев.

— Это значит, что я подумаю, — обнадеживает Тейс и оборачивается к зеркалу, чтобы вернуть на место соскользнувшую бусину.

 

* * *

 

Келли встречает меня в дверях павильона, окидывая критическим взглядом, и ее губы тут же растягиваются в ехидной усмешке. Ох уж это паранормальное чутье ее ирландского зада.

— Выглядишь так, будто въебал лошадиную дозу кофеина, — заявляет она и наклоняется к моему уху, чтобы проворковать: — Или выебал Тейса Эванса так классно, что забыл застегнуть ширинку.

— Блядь!

Тяну замочек молнии, представляя, в каком виде пер через половину студии. Зашибись.

— Я права? — спрашивает Келли так спокойно, будто ведет светские беседы о калифорнийской погоде.

— Ни в коем разе, — отрезаю сухо. И на самом-то деле не вру.

— Очень мило, что вы появились с разницей в десять минут, — Келли продолжает трепать мне нервы, пока мы идем к камерам. Может, она и поняла, что встревать и отговаривать бесполезно. Но когда это останавливало Принс от настойчивого клевания мозга постфактум? — Я почти поверила.

— Принс, — рычу сквозь зубы, кидая краткий взгляд на съемочную площадку. Эванса успели переодеть в сценическое — черную жилетку с металлическими бляхами и темные брюки.

Макс, Тейс и Сэм вместе с десятком актеров массовки под руководством Баса делают контрольный прогон танца. Церемония окончания второго тура — последний эпизод, который мы записываем на студии.

Дальше только натурные съемки.

— Все-все, — Келли улыбается, становясь за спиной Габриэля, и кладет руку ему на плечо. Сжимает красными коготками. — Больше ни слова.

— Ни слова о чем? — бормочет Габриэль, даже не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

— О пончиках, — отвечает Келли с неумолимой серьезностью. Она глядит мне в глаза, театрально сокрушаясь: — Я говорю Эшу — пора завязывать с выпечкой, не то в ворота павильона скоро не пролезет.

«Сука» — произношу одними губами, садясь на стул.

— Начинаем, — Габриэль машет Басу, и тот расставляет актеров согласно меткам из цветного скотча на полу.

Технологи туже натягивают зеленое полотно позади площадки, чтобы избавиться от лишних складок, и Габриэль поднимает руку, начиная загибать пальцы:

— Камера… Мотор… Погнали.

Включается негромкая музыка, помогающая отследить ритм танца. Запись эхом рикошетит от стен павильона, но на стадии монтажа мы все равно будем накладывать другой, уже чистый звук.

Ассистентка щелкает хлопушкой с нумерацией сцены, дольщик начинает медленно везти операторскую тележку по рельсам. Мы отслеживаем через монитор, как картинка с камеры приближается, останавливаясь за несколько метров до площадки. На соседнем мониторе отображается съемка с другого ракурса — здесь камера сосредотачивается на крупном плане танцующих Тейса и Сэм.

Бас машет звуковикам, и те опускают микрофоны.

— Слишком высоко, — замечаю Габриэлю негромко, прикидывая в уме, стоит ли опустить микрофоны еще ниже, потратив бабки на их бестолковое замазывание с готовой картинки, или все же стоит студийно перезаписать звук.

— Да, звуковую дорожку придется менять, — бормочет Габриэль, выбирая второй вариант.

Танец движется к кульминации, актеры массовки действуют все увереннее, Тейс и Сэм и вовсе описывают такие круги по площадке, будто пробиваются на шоу талантов.

Не отрывают пылких, воодушевленных взглядов друг от друга. Чего у обоих не отнять, так это превосходной экранной химии.

Красные и синие бусины в светлых волосах мерцают в приглушенном свете прожекторов, юбки Сэм цветастыми всполохами разлетаются от скорости их танца.

Тейс вдруг звонко смеется, не переставая кружить Сэм, бережно придерживая ее за талию. Смотрит на нее, ловя ответную улыбку, и с чувством говорит:

— Я такой счастливый, птичка!

Его слова громко повторяются в наушниках, болтающихся у Габриэля на шее.

— Это по сценарию? — удивляется Келли, листая свой экземпляр. — Не помню такого.

— Это не по сценарию, — отзываюсь, не отрывая взгляда от смеющихся Тейса и Сэм, танцующих в центре площадки.

— Такую сцену запороли, — кривится Келли. — Я уж думала, с первого дубля справимся. Придется переснимать.

— Можем просто перезаписать звук, — робко предлагает Мэри, стоящая чуть позади нее. — Как и планировали.

— Нет, — Габриэль качает головой. — Мне нравится. Можно наложить другую дорожку, но оставить ту же реплику. Есть в этом что-то… — он машет рукой. — Снято!


	7. Chapter 7

И так хочется сказать: «Я больше никогда, слышишь, никогда не сделаю тебе больно».

Но мы условились не обещать. А как быть без этих пресловутых маяков где-то на границе между «завтра» и «потом», которые внушали бы обманчивое ощущение надежности, я не знаю. Пока не знаю.

— У тебя шампунь кончился, — замечает Тейс, выходя из ванной в одном полотенце, слабо повязанном вокруг бедер. Ерошит мокрые волосы рукой, смотрит в окно на далекие шпили небоскребов, чернеющие на рыжеватом закатном фоне. Снова оглядывается на меня, ехидно роняя: — Не боишься, что я облысею, пользуясь хозяйственным мылом?

— Куплю тебе бочку в следующий раз, — бормочу, возвращаясь к вкладке с расчетами на ноутбуке. Последние недели только и мечтал, что работать с кровати. А теперь внезапно заскучал по родному кабинету. — Что ты с ним делаешь, что он так быстро кончается?

— Поддерживаю в форме самую сексуальную часть моего тела, — гордо отвечает Тейс.

— Не знал, что ты моешь задницу шампунем, — фыркаю, силясь не отвлекаться от графика.

Как, блядь, не отвлекаться, когда вопрос, сколько еще продержится полотенце на бедрах Тейса, стоит ребром?

Меня определенно расслабили эти несколько дней. А ведь впереди еще две недели перерыва между съемками.

— Ты что, не читал свежий выпуск «Тин Вог»? — пеняет Тейс, кивая на глянцевый журнал, лежащий поверх кипы фанатских подарков на журнальном столике. — Волосы, Франклин, — он дергает за мокрую прядь. — Девчонки без ума от моих волос.

— Не читаю «Тин Вог», не по возрасту уже. Можешь поболтать об этом с Келли.

— Она у нас в категории от тринадцати до девятнадцати? — веселится Тейс, подходя к кровати и опираясь о край коленом.

— Она у нас прочесывает все статьи, посвященные твоей персоне, — закатываю глаза. — Но твоя версия, конечно, любопытная. Могла ли Принс закончить Йельский в четырнадцать? Мой ответ — да.

Тейс забирается на кровать, глядя на меня с провокационной ухмылкой. Дергает головой, стряхивая влажные светлые пряди со лба.

— Убирай ноут, — велит он.

— Что?

— Убирай ноут, Франклин, я готов для любви, — бормочет он, ложась на спину рядом и притираясь мокрой головой к моему боку. Вытягивает шею и смотрит на меня снизу вверх щенячьим взглядом. — Ты озверел, работать во время отпуска?

— Отпуск у тебя, — напоминаю, водя пальцем по самому длинному шраму на его груди — белесой выпуклой линии от ключицы до впадины под ребрами. — А у меня расчеты по тратам на натурные съемки.

— Ты успеешь. До них еще две недели.

— Хочу закончить пораньше, чтобы освободить время, — щелкаю по вкладкам, но сосредоточиться уже не выходит. Не с Тейсом, лежащим у меня под боком.

— Для чего? — любопытствует он, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — бормочу, но ноутбук все же закрываю, откладывая на прикроватную тумбочку. — Иди сюда. Собираюсь провести независимое расследование на тему самой сексуальной части твоего тела.

Тейс резво перебирается на меня, и стаскивает полотенце, отбрасывая его на пол.

— Так и знал, что ты сломаешься, — шепчет он с лукавой ухмылкой. И как бы невзначай трется задом о мой пах. — С чего начнем?

— С того… — веду пальцем по линии светлых волосков, уходящей вниз по его животу, обхватываю рукой пока еще мягкий член, — что мы купим тебе часы, перестань пялиться на мои, — перехватив его взгляд, со вздохом расстегиваю замок «Ролекса», и откладываю часы на ноутбук. — До шести полно времени, что ты дергаешься?

— Купим часы? — напоминание о совместном ужине съемочной группы Тейс пропускает мимо ушей. Напрягается всем телом и хмурит светлые брови. — Прямо сейчас?

— Ты ебанулся? — из меня вырывается нервный смешок. Кидаю красноречивый взгляд на головку собственного члена, выскользнувшую из-под резинки боксеров. Самое время, чтобы заняться покупками, Эванс. Уже на низком старте. — Конечно, нет. Замечание на будущее.

Тейс заметно расслабляется.

— Мы же договорились, — он наклоняется ближе. Выдыхает, дразнясь, в паре сантиметров от моих губ, но так и не целует, — никаких замечаний на будущее.

— Только если это не касается инвестиций в твою жизнь, — подаюсь навстречу, целую его сам. Подтягиваю Тейса за бедра так, чтобы наши члены соприкасались, медленно ласкаю оба ладонью. И Майк, который наконец съехал из дома в Малибу в неизвестность, это тоже инвестиция в жизнь.

Тейс стонет мне в губы, царапает зубами до саднящего, опьяняющего чувства его бесконтрольности.

Он ведется на прикосновения так, будто голодал по ним месяцами, хотя мы занимались сексом только утром.

Оглаживаю свободной ладонью его спину, поясницу, пальцами веду по ложбинке между ягодиц и касаюсь влажного растраханного входа. Черт. Мелкая непослушная блядь.

— Я же сказал, — рычу ему на ухо. Я с ним однажды окончательно поеду головой. Темная пелена, в такие моменты застилающая взор, только предваряет мое помешательство, — не ходить с моей спермой в заднице.

— Злишься? — веселится Тейс, но тут же вскрикивает, когда я огреваю его ладонью по провокационно выпяченным ягодицам. — Какого…

— Такого, — вталкиваю ему в ухо и хрипло смеюсь. — Соскучился по ремню, малыш?

— Франклин… — тянет он с угрозой и шипит, взвиваясь, от следующего шлепка.

Отстраняет голову, смотрит на меня зло… и с паршиво прикрытым возбуждением. Кто бы сомневался, Тейс Эванс.

— Не смей, — выдыхает он едва слышно. И эта глухая вибрация в глотке. Играющий в уязвленную гордость испорченный мальчишка.

— Не то что? — уточняю невинно, вновь занимаясь его дыркой. Давлю на края, ввожу по два пальца на длину верхних фаланг, медленно массирую стенки, заставляя Тейса тяжело, рвано дышать. Каждый раз, как ненароком касаюсь возле простаты, не спеша его ублажать. Потому что у Эванса едет крыша, когда его дразнят. Потому что ему нравится так — на грани ебанутой игры, в которой никогда не знаешь наверняка, отхватишь ли заветный приз. — Нажалуешься Келли?

— Завали, озабоченный муд…

— Кто из нас озабоченный, Тейс? — резко опрокидываю Эванса лицом в подушку, наваливаюсь на него сверху и облизываю его, как чертов кобель — широкими движениями языка по виску, ушной раковине. Шлепаю его еще раз. Втягиваю нежную мочку в рот, легонько посасываю. Тейс стонет и слабо бьется подо мной, только больше распаляя обоих. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

— Уже никак, — шипит Тейс, уязвимо вздрагивая, когда я касаюсь губами его шеи. Лгунишка.

— Ты раздвинь ноги и покажи, как тебе не хочется, — едва прикасаясь, я веду пальцами от его поджавшихся яиц вдоль всей длины, мягко оглаживаю подушечкой указательного пальца головку. И убираю ладонь. Тейс давит в себе стон, судорожно хватается за мою руку и, помедлив две гордые, пропитанные мучительным нежеланием сдавать позиции секунды, тянет ее обратно к своему члену. — Тейс…

— Трахни меня, Франклин, — произносит он хрипло. Трется ягодицами о мой пах, заставляя всю выдержку затрещать по швам. — Сильно… — выдыхает, мнется и шепчет, не выдерживая: — Как мне нравится.

Его слова срабатывают как нажатие спускового крючка.

К черту.

Отстраняюсь и придерживаю член рукой, помогая головке проскользнуть в его хорошо подготовленное тело. Тейс расслабляется. Вжимается щекой в подушку, выпячивая зад, и уже не телится как целка, позволяя мне войти сразу на треть.

Кладу руки на его бедра, сжимаю, царапаю до красных борозд и его приглушенных ругательств, мешающихся с хриплыми выдохами на грани слышимости.

Тейсу хорошо, его ведет так, что он едва находит в себе силы, чтобы приподняться на локтях. Запрокидывает голову и стонет. Бесстыдно, громко, будто он один. Не смущается, ничего не смущается. Ни того, как блядовито подставляет зад под глубокие быстрые толчки, ни того, что рукой, изворачиваясь, давит на края собственной дырки, создавая моему члену еще больше охренительно тесного давления.

Я вхожу в него до конца, задерживаюсь на пару секунд, силясь прогнать ощущение подкрадывающегося оргазма. Рано, слишком рано.

— Не останавливайся, — почти скулит Тейс, сжимая край простыни в кулаке. — Черт, Эш…

Я продолжаю медленно двигаться, подчиненный мольбе в его голосе. Нахрен игры, когда он так просит.

Толкаюсь все чаще и быстрее, не щадя ни себя, ни его.

Смотрю, как завороженный, на его напряженную спину, на линию лопаток и острые, выступающие под кожей позвонки. Смотрю на его профиль, приоткрытые в сладкой муке губы.

Смотрю, как он шепчет неслышно мое имя.

«Эш», «Эш», «Эш»…

Так быстро, что даже не успеваю сообразить. Я просто смотрю на Тейса, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы кончить. Быстро вынимаю член, спуская остатки спермы в сжатый кулак. Судорожно сглатываю, жадно глядя на то, как по бедру Тейса течет белесая струйка — смеси утренней и свежей.

— Эш, — шипит он, хватаясь за собственный член рукой.

Очнувшись, резко переворачиваю Эванса на спину. Сползаю ниже и беру его головку в рот, интенсивно сосу, подзадориваемый его стонами — томными, глухими, на грани.

Тейсу требуется всего несколько секунд, чтобы кончить следом, забрызгав мне весь подбородок.

Он тяжело дышит, не поднимая головы.

Мы оба приходим в себя.

— Пиздец… — констатирует Тейс спустя ленивые две минуты, что он недвижно лежит, раскинувшись, посреди кровати, а я — пристроив голову на его ногах. — Ты реально меня отшлепал. Я думал, у тебя рука не поднимется.

— Ты нарвался, — парирую вяло, усмехаясь. — А я давно собирался.

— Насколько давно? — мурлычет Тейс, приободряясь. Я чувствую, что он начинает шевелиться, и закрываю глаза. Блядь. А ведь до шести еще целых два часа. — Фантазировал об этом в душе?

— Отстань, Эванс.

— А если…

— Нет.

— Вот мудила.

 

* * *

 

Никаких обещаний, никаких стройных планов на будущее и расписанных по часам выходных. Никаких обязательств и полной уверенности в том, что он сегодня останется у меня, а назавтра, уходя по делам, не решит вернуться тем же вечером, коротко позвонив в дверь.

Никаких графиков, кроме тех, которые диктует нам работа. 

Все так зыбко, все держится на одном только настоящем моменте.

И если сердце и бьется неспокойно, а ребра сжимает гребаный жгут тревоги, то только по старой привычке из старых времен. Когда казалось, что без слов ничего не решить, что они все сломанные части склеят между собой и присобачат на нужное место.

До возвращения к съемкам неделя.

Мы поедем в предгорную местность Калифорнии, будем снимать на природе, с настоящим солнцем, поднимающимся из-за острых, обглоданных ветром вершин и закатывающимся за далекий горизонт.

А пока Тейс созванивается с Сэм, листает журналы, развалившись на моей кровати. Готовит нам завтраки, когда накатывает желание, и заказывает еду, когда ему лень.

Подходит временами и кладет подбородок мне на плечо, бездумно всматриваясь в расчеты на ноутбуке, которые я довожу до ума. Ждет, когда притрусь щетинистой щекой к его щеке, наигранно морщится, отстраняется. Охотно подставляет губы под поцелуй, когда ловлю его за руку, усаживая к себе на колени.

Все просто.

Не знаю, как там, за пределами двухкомнатной квартирки в Санта-Монике, а у нас здесь — просто.

Сломанные игрушки играют ломано, не по правилам.

— Франклин, это что? — спрашивает Тейс утром, останавливаясь у журнального столика. Рассеянно мешает ложкой хлопья с молоком, разглядывая два билета, болтающиеся в металлическом держателе. — Ты куда-то летишь? С Габи?

— С тобой, — закрываю последний график на ноутбуке. Моя совесть чиста, а сам я свободен до начала съемок, как фривольный аризонский ветер. Разминаю шею и ставлю в известность: — Самолет завтра в пять.

Тейс оборачивается на меня, внимательно и долго смотрит в глаза.

— Куда? — спрашивает тихо вместо того, чтобы прочесть на билете.

— В Чикаго.

— Зачем? — Тейс не выглядит ни удивленным, ни сбитым с толку. Он выглядит убийственно спокойным. Будто завтрашний самолет для него не большая неожиданность, чем самый обычный день в этой квартире.

А может, действительно, не большая.

Потому что мы даже здесь никогда друг про друга не знаем, что с нами случится завтра. Чикаго, Майами или другой конец света — что это поменяет?

— Там сейчас славно, — пожимаю плечами. — Прохладно. Не знаю. Просто подумал…

— Хорошо, — кивает Тейс. Выдергивает билеты из держателя и подходит, отстраняя мою руку от стола, чтобы сесть ко мне на колени. — Хорошо, Франклин, — он улыбается, глядя мне в глаза. — Полетим.

Тянусь к его губам и целую.

Долго, нежно, с осознанием того, что момент будет длиться ровно столько, сколько мы захотим.

А может, ну нахер эту предопределенность?

У нас два билета в Чикаго на завтрашний день.

И мне срать на то, что это завтрашний день. Срать даже на то, что это Чикаго. Важно не то, что у нас есть билеты, что мы здесь или там, что мы сделаем это завтра или отложив на следующее лето.

Я ведь только теперь начал понимать: важно лишь то, что это делаем мы.

Я и он.

Вместе.


	8. Экстра

— Брать два отдельных номера, чтобы ночевать в одном, — тянет Тейс с издевкой. — Тебе так нравится просаживать бабки?

Не знаю, чем я думал, когда позволил Эвансу тащиться вместе со мной.

Все-таки я прилетел по работе. Подписать документы по правам на использование саундтреков для «Подъема» и согласовать последние рекламные проекты. Мог молча проводить Тейса с остальными в небольшой промотур по городам западного побережья, но в последний момент ляпнул сдуру, что лечу в Чикаго. И Тейс, разумеется, послал подальше первую часть кампании, обещавшись присоединиться к ребятам в Сиэтле, потому что Чикаго — наш город. Мы сюда срываемся при любой удобной возможности, всегда вместе, и этот раз не исключение.

Только я не просчитал, что всю неделю буду мотаться по работе, обломав Тейса с планами.

— Мне так нравится делать вид, что я не отнимаю у тысяч девиц влажные фантазии о тебе, — отвечаю невозмутимо и, не удержавшись, добавляю, уже захлопывая перед носом Эванса дверь своего номера: — И кто тебе сказал, что мы не будем ночевать раздельно?

Смесь обиды, оторопи и охуевания, которая появляется на лице Тейса, бесценна.

Несмотря на то, что через полчаса он все равно вваливается в мой номер в одном халате и по-свойски растягивается на диване. Бездумно листает каналы телевизора, то и дело поглядывая, как я развешиваю пиджаки и рубашки в шкаф.

— Не маловато вещей с собой взял? — спрашивает Тейс ехидно. — А где же набор запонок и семь разных галстуков?

— Зря смеешься. Нет ничего зазорного в желании выглядеть презентабельно, — отвечаю менторским тоном и указываю на Тейса вешалкой. — Если уж решил проебланить первые три города, займись делом, набери Грега. Пусть найдет тебе нормального стилиста. Твое лицо смотрит с доброй трети всех рекламных постеров страны, надо соответствовать.

Тейс пропускает эти слова мимо ушей.

Глядит на меня со скотской ухмылкой и томно спрашивает:

— Может, посмотрим порнуху на ночь?

— Эванс…

— Дай угадаю, — он закатывает глаза и бубнит: — ты устал с дороги, а в первом классе так хреново кормили, а завтра так рано вставать, а если член от натуги отвалится, а…

— Эванс… — цежу, откидывая вешалку в кресло.

Делаю шаг к дивану, медленно расстегивая запонки рубашки. Тейс осекается, расслышав рокочущие, раздраженные ноты в моем голосе. Откидывает голову на подлокотник дивана, демонстрируя изгиб беззащитной шеи с еще несошедшими гематомами засосов, и медленно, как приглашая, распутывает пояс халата.

— Я напрашиваюсь? — уточняет Тейс наигранно робко, хотя бесстыжие карие глаза выдают его с головой.

— Еще как…

На самом деле, полет в пять часов с пересадкой в Солт-Лейк и задержкой из-за шторма обоим потрепал нервы. Поэтому нас хватает только на один заход, после чего Тейс мгновенно вырубается, распластавшись посреди кровати. А я еще десять минут туплю в ноутбук, изучая завтрашнее расписание, и только тогда забираюсь к нему под одеяло.

— Где мой поцелуйчик на ночь? — мурлычет Тейс, просыпаясь на секунду-другую. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, откуда в этом мальчишке столько энергии и ебанутости? Уверен, он и во время апокалипсиса первым делом спросил бы, как скоро мы сможем потрахаться.

— Может, тебе еще колыбельную спеть?

— Скотина… — слабо бормочет Тейс, проваливаясь обратно в сон, — бесчувственная…

Я лежу какое-то время, разглядывая в полутьме его профиль, приоткрытые губы и хмурую морщину между светлых бровей. И мучаюсь угрызениями совести. Блядь.

— Нет, ну это уже слишком, — вздыхаю тихо и наклоняюсь, чтобы легонько, боясь разбудить, поцеловать его в мягкие, податливые губы.

 

* * *

 

Я зашиваюсь, едва успевая с одной встречи на другую. Подписываю контракты, обсуждаю детали, в привычном темпе торгуюсь. Слегка скучаю по Келли Принс и ее способности быстро и эффективно прищемить яйца скотам из лейбла, набивающим цену своей музыке.

В отеле если я и появляюсь, то только ночью.

Тейс бесится. Пытается держаться с холодной гордостью, действительно набирает Грега и даже сам находит какого-то стилиста в Иллинойсе. Работает вместе с ним над гардеробом для мероприятий и фотосессий, изучает расписание тура, без конца названивает Сэм, но все равно бесится.

Я вижу это по его глазам, когда возвращаюсь, кидая портфель на комод. Тейс ничего не говорит, но этот его прищур меня убивает. И ведь больше его злит, как загоняю себя работой я, чем то, что он скучает днями напролет в отеле в компании еды из доставки и нескольких моделей пиджаков.

Я прекрасно знаю рецепт от его хандры. И даже прихожу к соглашению с самим собой, что готов сделать это прямо сейчас. Хотя мы с Тейсом обсуждали это сотни раз и каждый раз приходили к выводу, что можем повременить.

Не знаю, почему теперь.

Но я ловлю себя на том, что мне хочется. Так, что при единой мысли об этом во время утреннего душа у меня встает заново сразу же после дрочки. До ломоты в яйцах и шума в ушах.

Я вылезаю из душевой кабинки, копаюсь в ящиках под раковиной и достаю сумку с барахлом Тейса. Перебираю бесконечные баночки со средствами для волос — чертов фетиш Эванса — и нахожу среди них пакет с плагом и флаконом лубриканта.

Черт тебя подери, Франклин, если ты когда-то заходил так же далеко.

И возбуждение вновь начинает крепнуть, стоит только представить, как Тейс вводит в себя щедро смазанный плаг, лениво себе подрачивая. Блядство. А ведь он делает это каждый раз, когда я отрубаюсь после тяжелого дня, вяло отбрехиваясь от его ласк.

— Сегодня вернусь раньше, — обещаю, когда выхожу, закончив в ванной, и сухо целую Тейса в светлую макушку. — Последний договор подписываем.

И едва удерживаюсь на неосторожном наклоне, чтобы не замычать прямо Эвансу в ухо. Приспособиться к тому, что в твоей заднице что-то есть, и оно нихера не маленькое, будет сложно.

Да и мышцы после скорой растяжки саднит и тянет с непривычки.

— Да неужели, — отзывается Тейс без энтузиазма, не замечая того, что меня бросает в пот. Он не отлипает от разворота нового выпуска какого-то журнала, и, приглядевшись, я замечаю в нем интервью с Сэм.

Миглин даже на снимке привычно улыбчива и мила. Но мысли мои упорно скатываются к тому, что я собираюсь тащиться на гребаную встречу с плагом в заднице.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Тейс, наконец отвлекаясь от журнала. Смотрит на меня, чуть вздернув брови. — Ты сам не свой.

— Все нормально, — отзываюсь сухо, выпрямляюсь и иду к шкафу.

Тейс только фыркает, раздраженно встряхивая журнал. И, кажется, тихо шипит сквозь зубы свое извечное «мудила».

Как согласовываю рекламный контракт, уже и не помню. От меня только и требуется, что расписаться в нужной графе и проверить, что наши постеры и проморолики будут показывать за три дня до официального релиза. А усилий на это уходит столько, будто я по новому кругу составляю сметы для съемок.

Натянуто улыбаюсь, жму руки, забираю копии, укладывая их по папкам. И мне все время кажется, что даже секретарши в офисе смотрят на меня с до жути понимающими ухмылками, будто досконально знают каждую мою фантазию.

Поднимаясь в лифте, барабаню по поручню, нетерпеливо поглядывая на сменяющие друг друга цифры этажей.

Ебануться.

Просто, мать твою, ебануться, как меня ведет от предвкушения, что я уже и ног под собой не чувствую — бросаюсь к номеру, как оголтелая старшеклассница на выпускную вечеринку.

Прикладываю карту, открываю дверь, резко выпутываюсь из пиджака и скидываю обувь.

Прохожу в спальню и в ступоре смотрю на Тейса. В одних трусах, он спит, развалившись поперек кровати и подмяв под живот одну из подушек. Светлые волосы разметались, губы приоткрыты, и дыхание такое мерное-мерное.

Давно спит.

Черт.

Иду в ванную, надеясь, что шум воды его разбудит, но когда возвращаюсь, Тейс лежит все в том же положении.

— Эванс, — зову хрипло.

И пробирает нервный смех, когда думаю — сейчас проснется, вяло скажет, что устал, и не двинулся ли я, приставать к нему сейчас? Охрененно ироничный поворот событий.

Тейс шевелится, сонно моргает и оборачивается через плечо. Окидывает меня хмурым взглядом и спрашивает:

— Это твое «пораньше»?

— Прости, — машинально смотрю на часы. Десять вечера, хотя мог бы разобраться с делами и до семи, не срывайся я каждые полчаса в туалет, проверить, все ли в порядке. И вдоволь поласкать себя, сжимая плаг, напрягая и расслабляя мышцы так, чтобы эта дрянь проезжалась по простате.

— А я насмотрелся порнухи, — заявляет Тейс, поворачиваясь на спину и закладывая руки за голову. Глядит на меня с вызовом и смакует: — Обдрочился, прям всю руку стер.

— Мне типа должно быть обидно? — натянуто усмехаюсь, расстегиваю и снимаю рубашку, щелкаю пряжкой ремня, выбираясь из брюк. Какой же он иногда придурок с двинутыми бесами в голове. Напрашивающийся и сволочной.

— Да иди ты куда подальше… — фыркает Тейс, безучастно отворачиваясь, когда я начинаю раздеваться. — Лучше, конечно, иди сюда. Надо выспаться перед перелетом.

— Чего? Спать? И все? — переспрашиваю так резко, что впору бы и Эвансу додуматься. Но его уже несет на волне ядовитого подтрунивания:

— Так я же порнухи насмотрелся.

— А если я скажу… — безумная сухость во рту. Каждое слово как наждаком проезжается по глотке, — что у меня для тебя сюрприз?

Браво, Франклин.

Ты еще кролика из шляпы вытащи.

Тейс с интересом приподнимает голову. Смотрит оценивающе и саркастически фыркает:

— Ты красный, прямо как любимая помада Келли Принс. Знаешь, мне на ум приходит только, что ты засунул в задницу мой плаг и теперь хочешь, чтобы я тебе засадил.

Тейс ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

А потом замирает. Чует неладное в натянутой, глухой тишине. Медленно садится, отталкиваясь рукой от матраса, вновь поворачивает ко мне застывшее лицо и на удивление спокойно роняет:

— Эшли… — его губы тянутся в недоверчивой ухмылке. — Ты что… серьезно?

— А похоже, что я шучу? — отзываюсь в тон ему.

Тейс медленно опускает взгляд на стояк, оттянувший ткань моих боксеров. И его ухмылка из недоверчивой становится донельзя похотливой.

Остатки сна с Эванса слетают как ненужная шелуха, когда он встает с кровати и подходит, медленно ведя кончиком языка по нижней губе.

— Эшли, — сукин сын неприкрыто дразнится моим полным именем, зная, как меня оно бесит. Смотрит мне в глаза. Двигается ближе, оглаживает ладонью мой изнывающий до ласки член сквозь ткань, несильно сжимает, царапая, выскользнувшую головку, заставляя слабо застонать. Наклоняется к моему уху, вкрадчиво уточняя: — Ты ходил на встречу с игрушкой в заднице? Сидел, сжимая ее в себе… и думал, как я тебя трахну? Эшли Франклин сидел за столом с серьезными мужиками и грязно фантазировал обо мне?..

В голове что-то замыкает.

Я хочу ему поддаваться.

Хочу, чтобы меня брал озноб, чтобы сердце бешено колотилось, а пальцы ног поджимались, пока Тейс касается меня, а его дыхание влажным жаром щекочет шею.

— Да… — выдыхаю, роняя голову на его плечо. Уязвимо и резко, когда он забирается рукой под резинку боксеров и удобно устраивает мои яйца у себя на ладони. — Черт, Тейс…

Он скользит указательным пальцем по теплой смазке дальше, к непроизвольно сжимающемуся входу. Трет, обводит торчащий из прохода плаг по силиконовому краю.

Покусывает мочку моего уха, довольно мурчит, когда я дергаюсь, тяжело дыша, и сжимаю в себе уже не только плаг, но и его палец, забравшийся внутрь и ласкающий меня мягкими скользящими движениями. Вверх-вниз, до тянущего ощущения большей наполненности. До смеси стыдливости и желания.

Тейс убирает руку.

— Снимай, — велит коротко, кивая на мои полуспущенные боксеры. Раздевается полностью сам, терпеливо ждет, когда и я отомру.

Толкает меня в сторону кровати, опрокидывает спиной на матрас.

В напряженности его плеч чувствуется, как тяжело Эвансу сдержать то, что весь день будоражило меня.

— Какая же ты похотливая сука, Франклин, — шепчет, проталкивая подушку под мою поясницу так, что бедра оказываются призывно вскинуты Эвансу навстречу. Смотрит на мою сжимающуюся влажную дырку долго и жадно.

У меня сил не остается ни на смущение, ни на что-либо еще из пережитков консервативного прошлого.

В постели с Тейсом Эвансом нет категорий нормальности и ненормальности — есть только желание, помноженное на доверие. Если хочешь ты и хочет он, считай, что сорвал куш. И можешь забыть про стыд, он не понадобится.

— Такой готовый… — Тейс подцепляет пальцами силиконовый край, тянет плаг, удобнее захватывая у основания.

Меня прошибает пьянящая истома, когда он резко проталкивает плаг до упора и, задержавшись им во мне на мгновение, медленно тянет обратно. Повторяет так несколько раз, играя с чувствительностью моего тела с любопытством и жадностью, продиктованными долгим ожиданием.

Он заменяет игрушку пальцами, трет и нежит ими внутри.

Развожу ноги так, что тянет мышцы бедер, раскрываюсь навстречу его дразнящим движениям. Тейс чертовски хорошо знает, что делает. Ласкает вдумчиво и жестоко, не давая мне и шанса забыться, доводя до предчувствия удовольствия, но не давая уйти в него с головой.

Усмехается, ловит кайф от моих неприкрытых реакций, от того, как меня ломает под его прикосновениями.

Наклоняется, целует меня во внутреннюю сторону бедра, подхватывает под коленкой, ведет губами по коже, трется носом о паховую складку.

Опускается ниже и касается влажным шершавым языком растраханного плагом входа. Мажет кончиком по чувствительным краям, широко облизывает, вырывая из меня резкий выдох, полный острого наслаждения. От одного только соображения, что он делает.

Тейс скользит языком внутрь, губами плотно прижимается к заласканному входу. Меня выгибает, ноги схватывает сильной судорогой.

Блядь.

Закрываю глаза и только чувствую его руки, крепко держащие меня за бедра, его язык внутри, тепло его дыхания, обжигающее пах. Он посасывает припухшие края, нетерпеливо толкается собственным стояком о край кровати и слабо стонет — эта низкая, глухая вибрация меня добивает дюйм за дюймом, отдается предчувствием стремительной разрядки.

— Куда? — заметив, как я замираю, тяжело, надсадно дыша, Тейс пережимает мой член у основания, заставляя возбуждение спасть.

Из меня вырывается недовольный вскрик, я вжимаюсь мокрой от пота щекой в простыню.

Чертов. Садист.

— Потерпи, — Эванс поднимается, легонько и ласково шлепая меня по выпяченному заду.

Устраивается между моих ног, растирает по члену выступившие капли предсемени. Смотрит на меня потемневшими от желания глазами и выдыхает тихо:

— Еб твою мать, ну какой же ты красивый.

— Так возьми, — прошу срывающимся голосом, буквально вымаливаю, раскинувшись перед ним в позе полной, безоговорочной покорности.

Тейсу не требуется повторного приглашения.

Он берет член и, играя, проводит им по моему паху, касается входа. Расслабленный, я обхватываю его головку на первом же осторожном поступательном движении.

Тейс стонет, не сдерживая дрожи, и проскальзывает глубже.

Я резко выдыхаю, не чувствуя ничего, кроме этой наполненности, легко отозвавшихся на проникновение краев дырки, саднящих до одури, плотно обхвативших его член.

Тейс вцепляется в мои запрокинутые за голову руки, переплетает наши пальцы. Тяжело дыша, склоняется над моим лицом.

Его волосы мажут по моему лбу, темно-карие глаза оказываются совсем близко, они кажутся полными дикой, необузданной страсти.

Тейс едва сдерживает себя, давая мне привыкнуть. Едет головой, но не позволяет себе сорваться. Мой мальчик. Заботливый и принципиальный, даже когда кажется, что ему на все наплевать.

Терпит.

Дышит рвано, целует в подбородок, что-то шепчет на грани слышимости, трепетно касается губами моей шеи.

— Тейс, малыш, — зову на удивление ровно.

Резко отталкиваю его ладони. Заставляю неосторожным движением сорваться с упора на локтях, перестать удерживать собственный вес и войти в меня до конца.

Его яйца глухо шлепаются о мою задницу.

Кровь так шумит в ушах, что сквозь этот назойливый звук я не сразу понимаю, что несдержанно и пошло, как ебаная девчушка из старшей школы Пасадены, постанываю Эвансу в ухо, тычась губами в его висок.

Мне становится так охуенно хорошо, когда он проезжается по простате, что я не могу даже пошевелиться, не могу сказать ему: «Не останавливайся».

К счастью, Тейс понимает это и без моей подсказки.

Начинает двигаться, видя, что я отзывчиво приподнимаю бедра, что дышу от застлавшего сознание наслаждения через раз.

Тейс берет меня сильнее, действует все грубее и несдержаннее, поощряемый моими просьбами на грани слышимости. Рукой, которую я кладу на его поясницу, пытаясь притянуть его ближе.

Срываюсь первым, настигнутый вязкой, глухой истомой. В горле застревает новый стон, я до ломоты в спине вжимаюсь в матрас и забрызгиваю живот себе и Тейсу.

Сжимаю его в себе так тесно на волне бешеного удовольствия, что Эванс вскрикивает, толкается еще пару раз часто и жадно, стиснув зубы, и кончает лишь немногим позже. 

Задерживается во мне, пытаясь восстановить ритм дыхания. Улыбается.

Когда Тейс, обессиленный, вынимает член, я чувствую, как из меня вытекает теплая струйка его спермы.

Он ложится рядом, притирается ко мне всем телом, лениво целует в плечо.

Вглядывается в мое лицо.

Такой встрепанный, такой до одури счастливый.

— Я это заслужил, — вдруг заявляет Тейс довольно.

— Да что ты говоришь? — отзываюсь со смешком. — А я тогда что заслужил?

— А ты заслужил меня, — Тейс приподнимается на локте и крепко целует меня в губы. Усмехается и качает головой: — По-моему, Франклин, у нас с тобой охуенный симбиоз.


End file.
